When Is It Time
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sequle to Whats Going to Happen   They are all married, All of them are happy, they are all going to have a baby. They are on there own, when will it be time
1. Lillys Wedding

"Would you take this woman to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, do you take woman to be your lawful wedded wife" He asked. "I do" Oliver said. "And do take this man to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband" He asked Lilly. "I do" Lilly said. "you may exchange the rings" He said. Lilly put Oliver's wedding ring on his finger, and Oliver put Lilly's on her finger. "You may kiss the bride" He said. They kissed, after five minutes they finally broke apart. They ran out of the room. "Ollie pop I cant believe we are finally married. Miley came rushing out. "Lilly Oliver I am so happy for you, now may I be the first to say it. Mrs. Oken" Miley said. "And Mrs. Ryan" Lilly said. They all hugged. "Lilly, me and Jake we have like a six bedroom house if you guys want to move in with us, since I no that you don't want to spend that much money on a house" Miley suggested. Lilly looked over at Oliver. "What do you think honey" Lilly whispered to Oliver. "yah sure honey" Oliver whispered back. "Yah sure Miley, so how's the pregnancy going to far" Lilly asked. "Pretty good, when are you guys going to have a special little child" Miley asked. "In nine months" Lilly said. "What, you are pregnant, I am so happy for you" Miley congratulated them. "Thanks Miley, we just decided that we wanted a kid so much that we had to try" Oliver spoke up. "So, Miley what is yours going to be" Lilly asked. "It is a little girl" Miley said. "Aww" Miley said. "What wrong Miley" Lilly asked. "Oh, the baby she is kicking really hard" Miley said. "Oh, so how many months pregnant are you" Lilly asked. "well, I am five months pregnant right now today actually" Miley said. "I am due today in four months, I would laugh if I had my baby today four months from now" Miley said. "yah that would be hilarious, can I feel you tummy" Lilly asked. "yah sure Lilly" Miley said. Lilly was feeling her tummy. "Aww, I can feel it, I can feel the baby kicking" Lilly said. "Oh, honey that is so cool" Oliver said. Everyone else started coming out of the room. "So much for piece and quiet hey" Miley said. "Yah" Lilly said. "so where are you going for your honeymoon" Miley asked. "Well, actually we are going Hawaii, in three days" Lilly said. "for how long" Miley asked. "For a month" Lilly said. "hey bud, Miley can I talk to you for a minute" Robby asked Miley. "Yah, dad one second guys I will be back in a second" Miley said following her dad. "dad what's up" Miley asked. Umm, wear are you living right now" Robby asked. "Umm, actually I was meaning to talk to you about that, umm, me and Jake are selling our two bedroom apartment and we a moving out to San Francisco, and we are going to get a six bedroom house we already bought it" Miley said. "Oh, honey I thought you were going to stay her in La" Robby said. "Dad I cant raise my children in La" Miley said. "well, your daddy needs you" Robby said. "Dad you have Jackson I need to leave I have been under your control for ever I am gone and don't even try to stop me, I need to do this. I need to grow up, I need to leave" Miley said walking away. Robby thought to himself. _Man I did it again, I don't you what I can do this time I cant keep doing this Robby said to himself. Robby walked back over to Miley. "Miley, I need to talk to you again" Robby said. "Why, dad, do you want to yell at me some more" Miley yelled. "No, I just need to talk to you" Robby said. "I am not going to talk to you, and I never want to see you with my child" Miley yelled, as she ran away. Lilly ran after her. "Miley, Miley, wait stop running" Lilly said running after her. Miley finally stop running. Lilly finally caught up to her. "Seriously, how can you run so fast, and long" Lilly asked. "Hello, I was Hannah, I did concerts" Miley reminded her. "Miley what's wrong" Lilly asked. "me and dad had another fight, he said that I cant move" Miley yelled. "Miley you don't have to yell we are the only one in here, Miley are you sure that you are mad about this" Lilly asked. "yes, I am mad about this, he said that I cant move I am 20 frigging years old I need to get out of here" Miley said. "Ok, I no, but" Lilly was interrupted. "Lilly, stop I have the right to be mad now, I don t want to get mad at you on your special night so lets go out there and not talk to my dad" Miley said. "ok" Lilly said. They walked out of the room. Robby walked up to Miley, and she dodged him. Robby turned around and watched his daughter walk away from him. "What the" Robby said to him self. After the wedding Miley went home with Jake. "So I am going to hit the hay, what about you" Jake asked. "no, I am going to stay awake for a while" Miley said. "Ok, see you later" Jake said walking over to Miley and gave her a kiss. "Ok" Miley said walking towards the T.V. She sat down on the couch, she turned on the T.V. At five thirty in the morning Miley finally got to bed. When she came in the room, Jake woke up. ``hey, honey what time is it`` Jake asked. ``Five thirty`` Miley said. ``oh, are you coming to bed`` Jake asked. ``Yah`` Miley said getting on the bed she pulled the covers over herself. At 7:00 in the morning the phone rang. Jake got up and answered the phone. ``Hello`` Jake said half asleep. ``Hello, is this Jake`` the man asked. ``Yes it is Jake, who might this be`` Jake asked more awake then before. ``Umm, it is your manager`` the man said. ``oh, Rob, what's up man listen I have something to tell you`` Jake said. ``What dude`` Rob said. ``Umm, I am resigning my career, I have a job so from here on out I am so not Famous anymore`` Jake hung up. ``What`` Rob said with no answer. Rob hung up. Miley came out of the her bedroom. ``Hey, honey why did you do that`` Miley said half asleep. ``Because, you were right I cant be famous when you are pregnant so I did it`` Jake answered her. ``Thank you`` Miley said walking back to her room, Jake followed her. They got into bed, about a hour later Jake got back up. He went to the bathroom and started the shower. A half an hour later Jake was getting ready to leave, He was half way out of the door when Miley came running out of the room. ``Hey, honey wait, we have to make out before you leave, you cant go to work without our pre work make out session`` Miley yelled. Miley walked up to him she started to kiss him. They continued to kiss. Ten minutes later they just finished making out. Jake walked out of the apartment. Miley got out some boxes, and began to put some of there stuff into the boxes. A hour later half of the living room was gone she had put all of the stuff in boxes. Jake came home from work at 5:00 o'clock at night. He came into the house his mouth dropped open from the look in the living room. ``Miley, come here`` Jake yelled. Miley came into the living room. ``Hey honey, what's the matter`` Miley asked. ``What is the, the mess in the living room where did all of our stuff go what is with the boxes`` Jake asked. ``Well, I did some work in the living room we are moving in to the new house in two weeks so we have to start now so that we can move in in two weeks`` Miley said. ``Ok, well lets go and get some supper then we can start on packing up our stuff`` Jake said. They left the apartment and got into the car and drove off. _


	2. The New House

After like 30 minutes of looking for a place to eat they finally found one. Jake got out of the car and ran over to Mileys side and opened the door. "Thank you prince charming, aw" Miley yelled. "What, what happened sweet heart" Jake asked. "aw, umm, it was just the baby, she was kicking on my belly" Miley said. "Oh, are you going to be ok, this is I nice place, you cant be screaming" Jake said. "I know" Miley said walking to the door. Jake followed her. He opened the door for her. They walked into the restaurant, they waited to be seated. A man came up to them. "A table for two" he asked. "Yes, please" Jake said. "Ok, right this way" the man said. The followed him to there table. "Will this table be satisfactory" he asked. "Umm, if it is ok with you honey" Jake asked Miley. "Yah, sure it is fine thank you" Miley thanked him. The man pulled put Mileys chair for her. Miley and Jake sat down. "Your server will be with you in a minute" he said walking away.

They were waiting at the famous Chinese restaurant. There server came, "Hi, my name is Chastity, and I will be your server for the evening" she said putting menus in front of them. "what would you guys like to drink" she asked. "Umm, I would like the red wine but make it the oldest red wine you can find" Jake asked. "and for you Mrs." she asked. "Umm, I would like the newest red wine that you can find please" Miley asked. "Ok, I will re right back with your drinks, ok" she said leaving. Miley and Jake started to look at there menus. Miley and Jake decided to order a appetizer to start off. The waitress came up with there drinks. "Are you guys ready to order" she asked. "yah, we will have one 6 dumplings, pan fried please, and I will have the Sweet and Sour Pork please" Miley asked. "Ok, and you" she asked Jake. "and I will have the extra large wonton soup with one egg role please" Jake asked. "Ok, that will be out soon guys" she said. Fifteen minutes have gone by, the waitress came back with there meals. "ok, Sweet and Sour Pork" she asked. "right here please" Miley said. She handed Miley the plate. "And here is your wonton soup with a egg role" she said. "do you guys need anything else" she asked. "yah can we get some more wine please" Jake asked. "Yes you sure can" she said taking the glasses and leaving. The lady came back with the glasses filled with red wine. The gave them to Jake and Miley. "how is everything tasting so far" she asked. "very good thank you" Jake said. After they were done eating. The waitress came by and grabbed there plates. "do you guys want some dessert or anything" she asked. "Umm, no thank you we would just like out bill please" Miley asked. "Ok" the waitress said leaving. She came back with a little piece of white paper in her hand. The piece of paper had the numbers, 32.14 on it. "Ok, I will pay" Jake said. "Ok" Miley said getting up. "I will go to the car well you pay" Miley suggested. Jake went up to the till. Someone came to him. "How was everything" she asked. "very good thank you" Jake said. She took the bill. "Ok, 32.14" she said. "Ok, here you go" Jake said giving her a 50.00 bill. She pulled out a 10.00 bill and a 5.00 bill and she pulled out a 2 dollar bill, she got out three quarters, she got out a dime and a penny. "Ok, 17.86 cents in your change have a nice day" she said. Jake left. He got into the car. When he got into the car he gave Miley a kiss and gave her the 17.86 cents. "What is this for" she asked. "well, I work tomorrow, so I thought that you needed some money" Jake said. "I guess you were right" Miley said kissing Jake. They got back to there small two room apartment.

They began to pack up all there belongings. "Ok, sweetie I will start in the bedroom" Jake said. "Ok, I will keep going in the living room" Miley said. They worked until 11:00. Jake came out of there room. "Ok, honey I am going to bed what are you going to do" Jake asked. "well, I am going to keep doing this for like a hour to an half an hour or something like that good night honey" Miley said walking up to Jake and kissing him good night. "Good night smiley Miley" Jake said walking towards there room. It was 12:00 and Miley was getting ready to go to bed. She came into the room and got under the covers and began to sleep. She got the rest of the living room packed up. At eight o'clock Jake got up and headed for the bathroom. At eight twenty he got out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen and grabbed a apple from the fridge and headed for the door, but then he realised that he didn't have a lunch. "darn it" Jake said quietly. He went to the fridge and got some sandwich meat. He grabbed two pieces of bread and made himself a sandwich. He got some grapes and a pear and put all of those things on his lunch pail. Miley came out of her room and gave him a kiss before he left. "see you later honey, and just do you no I will have the bedroom done by the time you get home" Miley said going back to her room. "Bye honey" Jake said leaving.

Miley woke up at nine thirty. "Ok, time for breakfast and then I will do the rest of this room" Miley said t herself. She got up and got a apple and sat at the table. After she was done with he apple she went to her room and grabbed what she was wearing today and went to the bathroom and had a shower. After she had her shower she went into her room and started packing everything else up. By 12:30 Miley was starving. She went into the kitchen and got out some uncle bens rice and put it in the microwave. She started eating her lunch, the phone started to ring. "My god" Miley said going towards the phone. "Hello Miley said. "Hello, who is this" the person asked. "Umm, Miley who is this" Miley asked. "Oh, Miley, this is Rob" Rob said. "Oh, Rob why are you phoning Jake told you that he is not famous anymore or something like that" Miley said. "Oh, I just need to talk with Jake" Rob said. "sorry Rob, but Jake is now at work" Miley said. "Oh, ok, can you get him to phone me when he gets home" Rob asked. "Umm, sorry I cannot do that until I know why you need to talk to him" Miley said. "It is private, just between me and him" Rob said. "Well, then you don't need to talk to him" Miley said. "well, I need to, you know what I will just phone later" Rob said. "well, I will, make sure that you don't talk to him unless you tell me why you want to speak with him" Miley said. "Fine, I need to tell him that this is his final chance to get back into the movie" Rob said. "well, he declines" Miley said hanging up. She went back to her lunch. After she was done with her lunch she finished up with packing up her room. At 4:30 Miley decided to make supper, so that it will be ready for Jake when he walks into the house. "What am I going to make" Mile asked herself. She got out some lettuce and some caeser salad dressing, she made a caeser salad. She put some garlic toast in the oven. 15 minutes later the oven beeped. She took out the garlic toast and she put one garlic toast on each plate, then she put some caeser salad on both of the plates. She put the plates on the table. Jake came through the door. "yum, that smells really good what is it" Jake asked. "Caeser Salad and Garlic Toast" Miley said. "Ok, that sounds really good" Jake said heading to the table. They both sat down at the table and began to eat. After they were done eating Miley took the plates and put them in the sink. "Ok, who is doing the dishes" Miley asked. "I will" Jake said. Jake went to there room. "Wow, honey you are awesome, you did the rest of the bedroom, I am so proud of you" Jake said coming out of the room. "Umm, honey do you work tomorrow" Miley asked. "No, why" Jake asked. "well, I have to go to my ultra sound and I would love it if you would do the spare bedroom" Miley said. "sure, yah I can do that" Jake said. "When is the ultra sound" Jake asked. "Umm, at 10:30" Miley said. "OK, love you" Jake said. "Ok, umm, that was random" Miley said. "I know, now I am going to do the dishes" Jake said heading over to the sink. Miley went over to the couch and sat on it. She turned on the T.V. Jake was finished with the dishes and sat beside Miley. "So what's on" Jake asked. "Umm, Grease" Miley said. "No, we are not watching grease, Grease is a girls movie" Jake said. "ohh, look there is Dracula" Jake said. "No, we are so not watching Dracula" Mile yelled. "Why that is a good action movie" Jake said. Miley continued to look through the channels until they found a movie that they both like. "Ohh, look there's Avatar" Miley suggested. "fine" Jake said. The movie was finally over it was 12:30. "Ok lets go to bed" Jake said "Yah" Miley said following Jake into there room. They both got under the covers and went to sleep. It was now 9:30 in the morning. Miley woke up she looked at the clock. "oh crap, Jake honey wake up it is 9:30, I am going to be late for my ultra sound" Miley yelled. She ran out of the room and into the shower. It was 10:00 now. She got out of the shower. "ok, good bye honey see you later" Miley said running out of the house. Miley got to her ultra sound, she was just on time. She ran into the room for her ultra sound. "Oh, good I am not late" Miley said getting into the room. "No, but I was just going to close that door so you just made it" the nurse said. "Ok, now Mrs. sit down on this chair" the nurse said. Miley sat down on the chair. "Ok, now, I am going to put this goo on your stomach so we can see your baby" the nurse said. "Ok" Miley said. The nurse put the goo on Mileys tummy. "wow that is cold" Miley said. "Yah, ok look onto the screen and you will see your baby" the nurse said. "ok" Miley said looking up on the screen, "ohmigod is that my baby" Miley asked. "Yes, that is your baby" the nurse said. "She is so beautiful" Miley said. "Yes your daughter is a very beautiful girl, she looks like you so much who is the father" the nurse asked. "Umm, Jake Ryan" Miley said. "Oh, yah I can see some of his facial structures in her as well, you are a very luck woman" the nurse said. "Thank you, is the ultra sound done" Miley asked. "umm, yes you are free to go, have a nice day" the nurse said getting up and opening the door. "Thank you, have yourself a nice day" Miley said. "I will" the nurse said. Miley left and went to the grocery store. She went home. '"Hey, honey how was your first part of the day go" Miley asked coming in. "very good, honey what about you" Jake asked coming out of the spare bedroom. "very good, our baby is so beautiful look" Miley said giving Jake a picture of the baby. "Your right she is beautiful" Jake said. Two weeks have passed they were all moved into there new house. Ding dong. The door bell rang. Miley went open the door. "Hey Lilly Oliver, how was the honey moon" Miley asked. "Awesome, I am so happy to be home though, nice house, where can we put our stuff" Lilly asked. "Umm, you guys room is right beside the room that has the pink crib in it" Miley pointed to the room. Lilly and Oliver went to the room and put there stuff away. "So Miley, how are you" Lilly asked. "I am awesome look" Miley said giving Lilly a picture of her baby. "Ohmigod, she is so beautiful" Lilly said. "Thanks" Miley said. "So where is Jake" Lilly asked. "Umm, he is at work" Miley said. "Oh, since when has he had a normal job" Lilly asked. "well, since you guys got married" Miley said. "ohh, so we are going to have a nap the plane was so noisy so we couldn't sleep" Lilly said walking towards her room. "Ok have a good sleep, when you wake up lunch will be ready, hopefully" Miley said. Miley got out a box and started to unpack some more stuff. At 12:00 Miley had lunch all ready and Lilly and Oliver came out. "Ok lunch it ready" Miley said sitting down at the table. They came and joined her. "So I am so happy to see you guys" Miley said. "We, are happy to see you Miley" Lilly said. "So, Lilly how many months pregnant are you" Miley asked. "Umm, well, I am thinking one to two months I think one but I am not sure" Lilly said. "Ok, good" Miley said. They finished up with lunch. "Miley, I can do the dishes" Lilly said. "Ok, that sounds cool" Miley said going into her room.


	3. Lilly and Oliver Are Here

When Jake finally got home from work he came through the door not knowing that Lilly and Oliver where there. He didn't even no that they are going to be living there. "Hey Lilly and Oliver what's up" Jake said leaving the room. He came right back in. "Hey, Lilly and Oliver what are you doing here" Jake asked. "we, are living here silly, didn't Miley tell you" Lilly asked. "Umm, no, but I have a feeling that she will" Jake said heading for his room. "Miley" Jake said. "oh no, what did I do" Lilly asked Oliver. "You just sent Miley to her possible death" Oliver said. "Oliver seriously Miley is going to be so mad at me" Lilly said. "Maybe she wouldn't, there is a chance you know" Oliver said. "Miley, why are Lilly and Oliver here" Jake asked. "oh right umm, they are living here now I forgot to tell you sorry" Miley apologized. "Why didn't you tell me, isn't that was relationships are for telling there love something" Jake said. "I forgot, what do you want me to do tell them that they cant live here" Miley yelled. "well, maybe I do" Jake yelled back. "well, if you don't want to live with them then I don't want to live with you, pack a bag and get out" Miley yelled leaving the room. "Miley, I am so sorry" Lilly apologized. "Lilly, it isn't your fault I should've told him I am sorry but right now I really don't want to talk" Miley said leaving whipping a tear off. "Oliver this is all my fault, they broke up because I had to talk" Lilly said starting to cry. "oh Lilly honey come here" Oliver said opening his arms. Jake came out of his room, "well I hope you guys are happy with your self's" Jake said. "Jake, this is not my fault" Lilly said walking up to Jake. "I no, it is all of your guys fault, yours and Oliver's hope you enjoy your life" Jake said walking out the door. "Miley, come here for a sec Kay" Lilly said. Miley came over there. "why did you kick him out of the house" Lilly asked. "well, Jake said that you guy's cant live here and I said you can so I broke up with him" Miley said still crying. "Miley, we wouldn't mind leaving for a couple of days until things settled down" Lilly said. "Go get your love back" Lilly said. Miley ran out the door. "Jake, Jake, Jake come back" Miley yelled. Jake stopped walking. "Miley what are you doing" he asked. "I am getting you back" Miley yelled. "why you obviously don't want me" Jake yelled back. "The truth is I want you, I have always wanted you, I love you Jake please come back Miley said as is started to rain. "Then why did you kick me out" Jake yelled. "I didn't no that I loved you, until Lilly talked to me, please come back" Miley yelled. Jake started to walk towards Miley. "Miley why did you kick me out" Jake asked. "I didn't no, what I was doing, honey I am pregnant, I get mad at stuff that shouldn't make me mad. But this time I actually was mad I told them that they could stay I am not going to say that they have to leave, can you just let them stay" Miley asked. "well, I guess, why did I get mad" Jake asked. "we are in love its what we do we get mad at our love like you said I love you" Miley said. "I love you too" Jake said leaning over and gave Miley a kiss. Miley kissed him. "Hey, honey love you, now lets get out of this rain before you get sick" Jake said. They walked into there house. Lilly and Oliver were waiting for Miley to come back in. "Hey, what are you doing spying on us" Miley asked. "Umm, no Miley were not spying on you" Lilly said sarcastically. "Yah, right" Miley said. "so is everything good between you and Jake" Lilly asked. "Umm, no me and Jake are broken up" Miley lied. "What, Miley why would you let that happen" Lilly asked. "we didn't get back together, we aren't meant to be" Miley started to fake cry. "Miley I am so sorry" Lilly said giving Miley a hug. "got cha, you totally believed me" Miley said. "Oh, you were kidding, I hate you" Lilly said. "I no, you do, come in Jake" Miley yelled. Jake came in. "sorry Jake, do you think we can stay here" Lilly asked Jake. "sure, you guys can stay, listen, I am sorry I had a ruff day at work" Jake apologized. "That is ok, I can imagine that working where you work would make you stressed, by the way where do you work" Lilly asked. "Oh, I work at the masonry, down the street" Jake said. "so then you lay flooring" Lilly asked. "umm, sometimes but not all the time" Jake said. "ohh, so when did you get the job" Lilly asked. "Umm, when me and Miley decided to get married some time around then" Jake said. "No, honey, you got it when we had a fight before the wedding like two days before the wedding" Miley said. "oh, right" Jake said. "Miley, I love you" Jake said. "umm, honey that was very random, but I love you too" Miley said giving Jake a kiss. "ewe, k, that is only cool when my and Ollie do it" Lilly said. "and I think it is gross when you and OLIVER kiss" Miley said. "whatever what time is it" Lilly asked. "umm, it is 5:30" Miley said looking at her watch. "what are we having for supper" Lilly asked. "oh, shoot I forgot to make it" Miley said. "ohh, well I, I mean me and Oliver will make supper tonight" Lilly said. "are, you sure" Miley asked. "yah, I am sure, like we are now living here so we can do some of the work in the house" Lilly confessed. "well, I don't care just I need some food" Jake said. "honey, I don't want to make supper" Oliver whined. "Oh, put a sock in it, in the kitchen now" Lilly yelled. "Fine, mommy" Oliver said looking down and went into the kitchen. "ha, hahahahaha, what the heck Oliver you are not a baby, or maybe you are" Miley laughed. "Miley shut-up" Oliver said. "fine" Miley said. "Oliver can you get the noodles that are in the cabinet" Lilly asked. "fine" Oliver said walking over to the cabinet and got the noodles out. "and can you get the tomatoes" Lilly asked. "fine what else do I have to live for" Oliver asked. "that is the spirit" Lilly said. "whatever" Oliver said.


	4. He's Gone

"dinners ready" Lilly yelled. "what, are we having" Miley asked. "umm, we are having, macaroni type of noodles and with tomatoes in it" Lilly said. "Awesome, that is going to be such a good supper" Miley said excitedly. Miley Jake and everyone else went to the dinning room, sat on a chair. Lilly brought there food and put it on the table. "hey, stop it you are being very greedy we should wait until every person is at the table Jake you should know this I am very disappointed in you" Miley said disappointedly. "sorry, honey it wont happen again" Jake said feeling sad. "that is ok, now when Lilly comes back me and Lilly get to dish up first because of your poor, poor actions" Miley said. "fine, honey" Jake said. "fine Miley" Oliver said. Lilly came back, "hey, Oliver honey what's wrong" Lilly asked sitting down. "Miley got mad at us" Oliver said looking down. "why what did you do" Lilly asked. "we, starting dishing our food up and she got mad at us" Oliver said sadly. "Miley what happened" Lilly asked Miley. "well, it is a rule in my house where if not everyone is at the table we cant eat and he was putting food on his plate and I got mad at him" Miley said. "Oliver you should know better then that" Lilly said. "I know and I am sorry" Oliver sighed. "Hey, I am not the one you should be apologizing too, Miley is" Lilly said. "sorry Miley" Oliver said with a sigh. "That, is ok now Lilly me and you can dish up our plates" Miley said. "what about Oliver and Jake" Lilly asked. "they are not aloud to eat until we dish up that is there punishment" Miley said. "ohh, well boys hope you will never be punished like this, again, wow we sound like parents" Lilly said. "yah doesn't it sound really weird" Miley asked. "yah, really weird well I guess we are ready for parent hood, speaking of parent hood where is my being a parent book" Miley asked. "you said to get rid of it, so I did what you said" Jake said. "Jake I didn't tell you to get rid of it I told you to put it in the box for moving what were you watching that day and what did they say" Miley asked. "umm, I think I was watching Get Rid Of That Stuff, and the word was Get Rid Of That Book, ohh shoot I just gave myself away" Jake whispered. "see, Jake that book coasted me 50.00, it was a one of a kind" Miley yelled. "sorry just by one at something called the book store" Jake said in a tone. "Mine was better then those ONE OF A KIND, and if you want to be a smart alic, then you can go eat in the kitchen" Miley said pointing to the kitchen. "but honey I am not going to eat in the kitchen you are" Jake yelled. "Jake get out of this kitchen at once and your not sleeping in MY room your sleeping somewhere else in this house" Miley yelled leaving. "see look at what you do Jake, your not suppose to make her mad your suppose to be nice to her" Lilly said. "but, when she yells at me I tend to yell at her" Jake said. "well, don't make her yell at you, then you wont have to yell at her" Lilly said. "it is not possible for me not to make her yell at me, she will always yell at me no matter what I do" Jake said. "well, don't let her yell at you, she is just mad at you because she is mad at her, she is taking it out on you do buy her something nice and she will like you for a little bit longer" Lilly said. "honey, be sure to take all of this in" Lilly told Oliver. "so, buy her something" Jake asked. "yah, then don't do anything to make her hate you" Lilly said. "ok, don't make her hate me and buy her something nice" Jake said. "so Oliver if you don't want to be yelled at then I would do that too" Lilly said. "but Lilly, honey I don't want to" Oliver said looking down again. "go to your room right now" Lilly yelled. "fine" Oliver said leaving. "now Jake you better be good or else your getting sent to your room too" Lilly said. "fine and can you tell your friend to be happier, to me I am the best she is ever going to get" Jake said. As Jake was saying that Miley came outside. "Umm, Jake, Miley is right behind you" Lilly said. "what" Jake said looking behind him. "ohh, Miley how much of that did you hear" Jake asked. "all, of it, and your not the best I can get I bet you I can find someone better then you, and I will, it's over" Miley said running to her room. "Miley, wait I was just saying stuff that I didn't mean to" Jake said running after her. "why, would you say that if you didn't mean it" Miley asked. "because I guess I meant it before but not now please don't make me plead for forgiveness" Jake asked. "why, shouldn't I, I already said that were done so were done, over I am done with you" Miley yelled. "Miley, please I have never found anyone as good as you" Jake yelled. "well, I am going to find someone better then you" Miley said slamming her door shut. Jake came back to the dinner table. "so how did it go" Lilly asked. "were done, what am I going to do" Jake asked crying. "well, there is nothing that you can do right now" Lilly said going to Mileys room. "Miley it's Lilly can I come in" Lilly asked knocking on the door. "is Jake with you" Miley asked. "no" Lilly said. "Ok, come in" Miley said opening the door. "Miley, he was just talking to me, he thought you were in your room doing whatever you do in your room, please don't get that mad at him" Lilly asked. "Lilly, why are you taking his side, your suppose to be on my side I am your best friend or I thought you were" Miley said. "Miley I am your best friend but you should just be think about this a little bit" Lilly said. "Lilly your not on my side then you not my friend make your choice" Miley said. "Miley, I am your friend but I am just saying that you should re think this" Lilly tried to reason with her. "ok, I guess you have made your choice you still may stay her but from now on we are no longer friends" Miley said leaving. "Miley, Miley wait" Lilly cried.

The next day Lilly and Miley were still not talking, Jake was packing up all of his stuff. "Miley, umm, can I talk to you" Jake asked. "Sure what do you want" She asked with an attitude. "umm, I am all packed up see you soon" Jake said. "ok, see you sometime soon, and I have to give you something" Miley said. "what do you have to give me" Jake asked. Miley gave him the wedding ring that he had gave her on there wedding day. "no you should keep it" Jake said handing it back to Miley. "no, I don't want it, it will remind me of the wonderful things that we have done together good bye Jake" Miley said walking away. "bye, Miley" Jake said leaving. "Lilly came up to Miley. "Miley I have to tell you something" Lilly said. "what" Miley asked. "I am totally on your side" Lilly said. "and I am sorry". "I guess I am sorry to, friends" Miley said. "Yah, friends" Lilly said hugging Miley.


	5. Seeing Him For The First Time In Years

"Miley, I am so happy we are friends, do you remember that day when you put ketchup all over your hands right in front of Jonny Collins" Lilly asked. "Yah, I totally remember that actually I was trying to forget that day I totally made a fool of myself that day thanks for reminding me" Miley said. "well, I got a phone call from him the other day he wanted to know how you were doing" Lilly said. "really, what's the number" Miley asked "umm, I will check one sec" Lilly said walking over to her phone. "Umm, 852-7845" Lilly read off of her phone. "Kay, I am so going to call him maybe he is single now" Miley said pressing the call button. "hello, is this Jonny" Miley asked. "Umm, he is speaking who is this" Jonny asked. "umm, it is Miley" Miley said. "Miley, really Miley, what's up it's been so long what's been going on" Jonny asked. "ohh, nothing so how's that beautiful wife of your's" Miley asked. "umm, yah I don't have a wife anymore, what about you I heard that you are married to Jake Ryan" Jonny said. "yah, me and Jake are history now, we broke up and I am sorry about hearing that" Miley apologized. "that's ok, I and I am sorry about your loss too, how did it happen" Jonny asked. "how about you, how did your's happen" Miley asked. "you first" Jonny said. "ok, fine, well, it was a silly little break up but it hurt me so this is what happened. Jake was saying something and I came into the room he was saying something that he shouldn't have said with me in the room. Anyways I got mad first Lilly said that I was right behind him he looked back and he tried to apologize. Actually I got it wrong he looked behind him and asked how much I heard of that and I said that I heard all of it, so he got up. I said that he is not the best thing I could ever have so I said that I will fine someone better and that it is over then I ran to my room, was that a stupid thing to do end my relationship with Jake and today I gave him my wedding ring I fell so stupid I am so sad" Miley said starting to cry. "ohh, no Miley, he hurt you so you hurt him back now me, I am not sure if mine was stupid or not but here it goes. Her name was Jenny she was the best that I could think. Well, I saw he talking to well on her phone to this guy named Jack Milo, don't know what that is about but anyways. So I asked her who she was talking to. She that she was talking to her best friend named Jasmine, so I went with it. When she hung up I went to the phone and checked who she was talking to. So the next time he called her I picked up the phone while they were talking. She said that she loved him that she cant wait for there third date. I tore me apart the next day I asked who she was talking to when she lied I told her who she was talking to and she froze. She asked if I new what they were talking about and I said yes. She fell to the ground in disgrace. She supposedly she felt sorry I didn't believe her. Then I said that we were over and I said to get out." Jonny said. "Jonny I am so sorry about your loss, it sounds so much more important than mine" Miley apologized. "Miley don't feel sorry it happened to both of us, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something later" Jonny asked. "no, I am not doing anything later lets meet at the super mall, were do you live" Miley asked. "Umm, I live in San Francisco, you" Jonny asked. "the same when did you move her" Miley asked. "oh I moved there with my family like the year after you put ketchup all over your hand right in front of me" Jonny said. "ohh, cool see you in 2 hours" Miley asked. "sure, bye Smiley Miley" Jonny said hanging up. Miley hung up. "So what's up do you have a date with Jonny" Lilly asked. "well, I don't know, it might be" Miley said rushing to the bathroom.

Two hours later Miley was running out of the house, Jake stopped her. "Hey, Miley, why are you rushing I was just coming over to talk to you" Jake asked. "Oh, umm, I actually have something like a date right now" Miley said stopping. "you have a date, well then I will just leave bye Miley" Jake cried walking away. Miley felt bad about what she said. "Jake I am really sorry but it's over and you just have to accept that and let me go, I am sorry but I am late I got to go, bye" Miley said getting into her car. "bye, Miley" Jake said walking away. Miley drove off. She got to the restaurant were they were meeting. "sorry I am so late" Miley apologized getting out of her car. "that's ok, I just got here myself" Jonny said. "really" Miley sounded unconvinced. "no, I have been waiting for like 20 minutes now" Jonny said. "umm, the get together was suppose to be at 11:00 not 20 after 11:00" Miley said. "well, I didn't want to be late" Jonny lied. "Sure, you were just psyched to see me" Miley said. "well, I guess your right I was very, very psyched to see you" Jonny admitted. "so where are we going" Miley asked. "for brunch after you my lady" Jonny said opening the door for Miley. "Thanks prince charming" Miley said. "so, where do you want to sit" Miley asked. "umm, actually I already have a table ready for us we just have to wait here until a person comes" Jonny said. A person came. "Hi, do you have a reservation" the man asked. "yes, Jonny, or Collins spelt C-O-L-L-I-N-S" Jonny said. "ok, right this way please" the man said taking them to there table. "right here" the man said. "wow, Jonny this is wonderful, thank you" Miley said.

They were sitting down now. "so Jonny your as cute as you were when I saw you last" Miley said. "you think I'm cute" Jonny asked. "umm, well, yes I do think your cute" Miley said. "well, I think your cute to" Jonny said. They leaned into each other there lips touched very lightly. "that was nice" Miley said. "yes that was nice do you want to do that again" Jonny asked. "yes, I would love to" Miley said leaning into Jonny and giving him a light kiss. They were finishing up there lunch. "so, you never mentioned that you were pregnant" Jonny said. "yah, umm, I am like four or three months pregnant" Miley said. "Oh, so who is the father" Jake asked. "Jake" Miley said in a disappointed voice. "oh, so is he going to know what it is or what is looks like" Jonny asked. "well, if we are still apart what I mean by that is still hate each other then I wont let him have contact with her, but if we are close then I will let him have contact with her" Miley said. "ohh, I guess it is as simple as that" Jonny said. "yah, it is as simple as that, umm, I have something to say but I am kinda of nervous can you help me out with it" Miley asked. "well, I think I know what you were thinking so I will show you and tell you" Jonny said leaning over to Miley to give her a kiss. "and I love you" Jonny said. "that is exactly what I was thinking" Miley said. "I love you too" Miley said. "are you ready to leave" Jonny asked. "yah" Miley said. They got up and left. "so, I guess I will see you soon, do you have my number" Miley asked. "umm, no, but I would like it" Jonny said. "ok, 129-7826" Miley said. "K, love you see you soon" Jonny said getting into his car. Miley took out her phone and called Lilly. "hey, Lilly guess what" Miley said. "what, are in a relationship with Jonny" Lilly asked. "yah, we kissed and he said that he loved me twice" Miley said excitedly. "Ohmigod, OMG, I am so happy for you come home and we can talk about it some more I have to hear what happened" Lilly said. Miley got into her car and drove home. Miley came into the house. "Miley, come on tell me all everything come on, you have to tell me" Lilly pleaded. "ok, ok, settle down. First I came there and I apologized for being late. So, I asked him how long he has been there he said that he had been there for 20 minutes. So we came inside he got a special table set up where there was no one near us. We were talking I said that he is as cute as he was when I talked to him last. He asked if I did think he was cute. And I said that he was so cute. So we leaned into each other and our lips touched very lightly. I said that I liked that he said the same. So we kissed again. Then I asked if he new what I was feeling. He said that he would show me what I was thinking and then he would tell me. So he kissed me again. And then he told me that he loved me and I told him that I loved him to. When we got outside we kissed and we got into our cars" Miley said. "OMG, that is so cute so when is you first date" Lilly asked. Jake walked in.

"Ah, Jake what are you doing here" Miley asked. "I am here to get you back" Jake said. "WHAT" Miley yelled. "I love you Miley and I want you I need you please come back" Jake begged. "well, I see you need your privacy so I will just leave" Lilly said. "really, Lilly when I want to be left alone with a boy you stay but when I don't you just stay there what is with that" Miley asked. Lilly didn't answer. "listen Jake, I cant get back together with you, I am dating someone else" Miley said with tears in her eyes. "what, you are with someone else, why you new that I am in love with you, Miley I love you" Jake said. "Jake I love you to, but you hurt me and I cant be with someone that will hurt me like that I hope you understand that" Miley cried. "I guess I do I just hope you will change your mind, good bye Miley" Jake said leaving. Miley couldn't say anything she was speechless. Lilly came back into the room. "Lilly why did you leave me alone with him" Miley yelled. "because I didn't want to get in the middle of it" Lilly said. "whatever" Miley said seeing Jake come back into the house.


	6. The Ultra Sound

"Miley, Jake alert" Lilly said pointing to Jake. "what" Miley said turning around. "look, Jake you cant just waltz in here when ever you feel like it, this is not your house anymore you have ring the door bell when you want to come in now what do you want" Miley asked. "well, first I want you second I need to know who you are dating" Jake asked. "well, his name is Jonny Collins that is all I am going to tell you now leave this instant" Miley yelled pointing to the door. "Fine, but when you want to get back together and I wont want to I will break your heart like how you broke mine" Jake said leaving. "well, that was awkward" Lilly said. The phone began to ring, Miley answered it. "hello" Miley said. "hi, is this Miley Stewart and we are from the ultra sound place" the person on the other end said. "this is what is the problem" Miley asked. "well, you missed your five month ultra sound" she said. "what really, what five months, that is crazy I am only three months and that is how big my baby bump is right now so you have to be making a mistake" Miley said. "well, come into the office and we will look at your baby and we will see how pregnant you are see you soon" she said hanging up, Miley hung up. "hey who was that" Lilly asked. "and what was that" Lilly asked. "That was the ultra sound people saying I missed my five month ultra sound" Miley said worried.

Miley walk into the ultra sound clinic. "hey, someone from here phoned me about some five month ultra sound and she told me to come down here as soon as possible" Miley said. "name" she asked. "umm, Miley Stewart" Miley said. "well, we don't have a Miley Stewart but we do have a Miley Ryan" she said. "yah that's me that was my ex husbands last name and we broke up so I am using my old last name" Miley said. "ok, right this way please" she said leading Miley to a room. "your doctor will be right with you" she said shutting the door. "wait, umm, I need a specific doctor" Miley said. "I know it is in your files" she said leaving. The doctor came in, "thanks Miley for coming on such a short notice" she said coming in. "umm, I didn't know that I had a five months ultra sound I thought I was just three months to be exact" Miley explained. "Miley, you don't have to explain anything to me I understand it is hard keeping touch on how many months your pregnant, right now I am going through the same problem" she said. "wait, your pregnant why don't you just check it yourself or get yourself an appointment" Miley asked. "because, the hospital has a policy on people who work there are not aloud to have appointments in the hospital" she said. "yah, but this is the only ultra sound place in town" Miley said. "I know I have tried to reason with them but I wouldn't work" she said. "yah, well if you don't get your baby checked up on it could very well die" Miley explained. "yes I know, I was pregnant two other times and they both died from not getting ultra sounded, it broke my heart I told them about it but they still refused" she said starting to cry. "yah, well they cant refuse when a local tells them" Miley said walking out of the room. "wait Miley, wait" she cried. Miley went to the front desk. "umm, hi, I need to speak to the manager please" Miley said sounding mad. "why do you need to speak with him" she asked. "because" Miley said. "fine the last room on the hallway knock first before you go in he is very young and he is single" she pointed out. Miley forgot to knock on the door and just stormed into the room. "ewe, what are you guys doing" Miley asked. "what the heck, who are you and why didn't you knock" he yelled. "oh, wow your hot" Miley said putting her hand over her mouth. "I'm what" he asked. "umm, nothing" Miley said as her face was turning very red. "did you just call me hot" he asked.

"umm, maybe" Miley said. "well, not to think anything or weird you out but I think your kinda hot, but I have a feeling that, that is not why you came here is it" he said. "umm, yah y-your r-r-r-ight umm, I have a friend who works here and she said that she has been pregnant twice and both of them have died because she wasn't aloud to have and ultra sound, because she works here" Miley said. "well, I made that rule because ah, umm, because." he stammered. "you don't know do you, you just did it because you didn't want them to, is that what you were saying" Miley yelled. "that is just, just mean, these women are people who want a baby and cant have one because they all die, and they die because the baby aren't getting checked up on which is what the ultra sound does. AND THEY DIE" Miley yelled. He came over to Miley and kissed her. They broke apart after five minutes. Jonny was standing in the door way. "hey who are you" he asked pointing at Jonny. "my name is Jonny Collins" Jonny said angrily. Miley turned around and looked strait at Jonny. He left. Miley ran after him. "Jonny wait please" Miley yelled. "why, Miley, this is the same thing Jenny did to me so why should I give you a second chance when I didn't give Jenny a second chance huh tell me that" Jonny yelled. "I love you he kissed me" Miley cried. "I don't care who kissed who, the only thing I care about is that you didn't pull away" Jonny cried. "well, umm" Miley stammered. "see, you don't have a answer for that you liked it, were over" Jonny said. "Jonny please, don't do this I love you please" Miley begged. "look its done were over and there is nothing that you can do about it" Jonny said leaving. "ohh, and can you do me a favour, take my number off your phone" Jonny said leaving. Miley started to cry she ran to her car and drove home. She ran into the house crying. "Miley wait what's wrong" Lilly asked running after her.

"Jonny dumped me" Miley said looking for her phone. "what, why did he dump you" Lilly asked. "because the owner of the ultra sound part of the hospital kissed me right in front of Jonny" Miley cried. "oh, honey everything is going to be ok" Lilly said hugging Miley. The phone started to ring. "hello" Miley said. "hi, this is the owner, umm, you dropped your phone on my door when you left" he said. "oh, you I am never going to talk to you ever again" Miley yelled. "why what did I do" he asked. "when you kissed me my boyfriend was standing right outside of the door" Miley said. "oh, I am sorry so do you want to go on a date" he asked. "what, didn't you just hear what I said, but I would like that" Miley said.

Four months have passed, Miley was now 9 months pregnant. "hey, good morning honey" he said waking up. "what" Miley asked. "good morning" he said again. "oh, good morning" Miley said. "so how you feeling" he asked. "pretty good but I think I just wet the bed" Miley said. "what" he yelled. "Lilly, Oliver get in here now" Miley yelled. They ran into the room. "what, Miley, what's wrong" Lilly yelled. "umm, I just wet my bed" Miley said. "oh my god ok Michael, and Oliver go get the car set ready" Lilly yelled. Lilly helped Miley get out of bed. They ran to the car and drove off. Lilly phoned Jake. "hi, Jake we have a problem get down to the hospital now" Lilly yelled hanging up. Jake ran out of his house and got into the car and drove to the hospital. Lilly was waiting for him outside the hospital. "hey, hurry" Lilly yelled. "why what's wrong" Jake asked. "Miley is giving birth" Lilly yelled. "what" Jake yelled.


	7. It's My Fault

They ran into the hospital. "umm, hi what room is Miley Stewart in" Jake asked. "umm, straight down the hall until you find room 12" she lady said pointing to the room. "Miley" Jake yelled running into the room. "Jake, why are you hear" Miley asked. "umm, Lilly phoned me she said that you wanted me to come" Jake said. "I did Lilly" Miley said looking at Lilly. "Miley can I talk to you outside please" Lilly asked pointing outside. Miley went outside of the room. "hey, Miley he is the father of this child so I thought that he could come and see it when it is born" Lilly explained. "fine" Miley said walking back into the room. "so is everything sorted out" Jake asked. "yah, you could totally here everything we were saying couldn't you" Miley said. "every single thing, and Lilly thank you" Jake said. "your welcome" Lilly said sitting down. "Miley how are you feeling" Jake asked. "umm, pretty good I guess I mean the last half an hour hasn't had any pain in it at all" Miley lied. "ok, I will just think that it wasn't a lie" Jake said. Michael came in. "umm, Miley honey who is this" Michael asked. "oh this is my ex Husband" Miley said. "oh, how nice to meet you, my name is Michael White" Michael extended his hand to Jake. "yah, and I am Jake Ryan" Jake said shaking his hand. "ohh, so your last name used to be Ryan that is how I have heard of you well, I am sorry man but you are never going to get this girl back I love her to much" Michael laughed. Jake faked laughed. "yah, well don't be so sure sooner or later your going to do something wrong like I did and she is going to break up with you and that is where I come in" Jake said. "well, she is never going to break up with me because I am never going to do anything wrong" Michael said. "well, your not sure that your never going to do anything wrong and you might that is what I said and look where I am now" Jake said. "ok, ok guys enough, and Michael I will most defiantly break up with you if you do something wrong and Jake if we do break up that doesn't necessarily mean we are getting back together Awwwwww" Miley yelled. "what, honey what is wrong" Michael asked. "Miley are you ok" Jake asked. "Miley calm down everything will be ok" Lilly comforted her. Three hours later Miley was sleeping. Lilly came in to see if Miley was ok. "hey, Miley you ok" Lilly whispered. Miley woke up from Lilly whispering to her. "what, umm what time is it" Miley asked. "it is 12:30, Lilly said. "where is my baby" Miley asked. "how do you know you had a baby" Lilly asked. "well, first I am not screaming and I don't have a big bump on my belly should I go on" Miley asked. "ok, ok, ok, your baby is getting some check ups to see if it is ok" Lilly said. "why is it still getting check ups" Miley asked worried. "well, when it came out it wasn't breathing" Lilly said. "what, my baby might be dead" Miley freaked out. "no your baby is alive now, but do you want to know why it wasn't breathing" Lilly asked. "why" Miley asked. "because you didn't get your ultra sounds done you didn't do you last two ultra sounds that is very bad for the baby, luckily you did the first two if you only would've done one the baby would've died, Miley you are very lucky" Lilly said. "what have I done, I ignored it, I am so sorry" Miley apologized. "Miley don't apologize its not your fault and something that really warms my heart that the baby didn't die because if the baby died you died" Lilly said. "what" Miley said shocked. "why would've I died" Miley asked. "well, the baby is was in you and if you gave birth to a dead baby it would've made you work harder and you would've died to think about that the next time you have a baby" Lilly said leaving. Jake came in. "you are a very lucky girl you know that right" Jake said. "yes, I know that, I feel terrible if I would've remembered what that lady said I would've got all my ultra sounds done but I didn't I feel terrible" Miley cried. "oh, Miley it is going to be ok" Jake said. "are you sure" Miley asked. "yes, now I gotta go your boy friend is going to get mad if I stay in here longer" Jake said leaving. Michael came in. He walked straight up to Miley and kissed her. "hey, honey how are you feeling" Michael asked. "pretty good. Umm can you get me a water please" Miley asked. "sure be right back" Michael said.

_For the first time in a long time I felt good around Jake, it felt like everything was going to be ok between us. Now I am sad about me almost killing me and my baby. Lilly made me feel like it was my fault but in all actuality it was my fault. I feel to terrible, what am I going to name her. I wonder what she looks like she probably looks like Jake, and me put together. I miss Jake so much, but now I have Michael he is cute, I mean hot, he is my age. But so id Jake what am I going to do. OK, Miley Jake had his chance and he blew it now it is Michael's turn to see if he is good enough. But Jake he is so beautiful, and I am going to have a baby that looks like him. What am I going to do, I love Jake, I love Michael. I have a baby that looks like Jake and what am I going to do. _Miley thought to herself.

Michael came back with a bottle of water in his hand. "her, you go my love of my life" Michael said giving Miley the bottle. "thanks" Miley said. "is everything alright" Michael asked. "yah, I mean yes everything is wonderful" Miley lied. Oliver came in. "hey, dude it's my turn" Oliver told Michael. "well, I am her boy friend" Michael said. "ok, Oliver come in Michael go out" Miley said. "hey, Oliver what's up" Miley asked.


	8. Is She Going To Die

They ran into the hospital. "umm, hi what room is Miley Stewart in" Jake asked. "umm, straight down the hall until you find room 12" she lady said pointing to the room. "Miley" Jake yelled running into the room. "Jake, why are you hear" Miley asked. "umm, Lilly phoned me she said that you wanted me to come" Jake said. "I did Lilly" Miley said looking at Lilly. "Miley can I talk to you outside please" Lilly asked pointing outside. Miley went outside of the room. "hey, Miley he is the father of this child so I thought that he could come and see it when it is born" Lilly explained. "fine" Miley said walking back into the room. "so is everything sorted out" Jake asked. "yah, you could totally here everything we were saying couldn't you" Miley said. "every single thing, and Lilly thank you" Jake said. "your welcome" Lilly said sitting down. "Miley how are you feeling" Jake asked. "umm, pretty good I guess I mean the last half an hour hasn't had any pain in it at all" Miley lied. "ok, I will just think that it wasn't a lie" Jake said. Michael came in. "umm, Miley honey who is this" Michael asked. "oh this is my ex Husband" Miley said. "oh, how nice to meet you, my name is Michael White" Michael extended his hand to Jake. "yah, and I am Jake Ryan" Jake said shaking his hand. "ohh, so your last name used to be Ryan that is how I have heard of you well, I am sorry man but you are never going to get this girl back I love her to much" Michael laughed. Jake faked laughed. "yah, well don't be so sure sooner or later your going to do something wrong like I did and she is going to break up with you and that is where I come in" Jake said. "well, she is never going to break up with me because I am never going to do anything wrong" Michael said. "well, your not sure that your never going to do anything wrong and you might that is what I said and look where I am now" Jake said. "ok, ok guys enough, and Michael I will most defiantly break up with you if you do something wrong and Jake if we do break up that doesn't necessarily mean we are getting back together Awwwwww" Miley yelled. "what, honey what is wrong" Michael asked. "Miley are you ok" Jake asked. "Miley calm down everything will be ok" Lilly comforted her. Three hours later Miley was sleeping. Lilly came in to see if Miley was ok. "hey, Miley you ok" Lilly whispered. Miley woke up from Lilly whispering to her. "what, umm what time is it" Miley asked. "it is 12:30, Lilly said. "where is my baby" Miley asked. "how do you know you had a baby" Lilly asked. "well, first I am not screaming and I don't have a big bump on my belly should I go on" Miley asked. "ok, ok, ok, your baby is getting some check ups to see if it is ok" Lilly said. "why is it still getting check ups" Miley asked worried. "well, when it came out it wasn't breathing" Lilly said. "what, my baby might be dead" Miley freaked out. "no your baby is alive now, but do you want to know why it wasn't breathing" Lilly asked. "why" Miley asked. "because you didn't get your ultra sounds done you didn't do you last two ultra sounds that is very bad for the baby, luckily you did the first two if you only would've done one the baby would've died, Miley you are very lucky" Lilly said. "what have I done, I ignored it, I am so sorry" Miley apologized. "Miley don't apologize its not your fault and something that really warms my heart that the baby didn't die because if the baby died you died" Lilly said. "what" Miley said shocked. "why would've I died" Miley asked. "well, the baby is was in you and if you gave birth to a dead baby it would've made you work harder and you would've died to think about that the next time you have a baby" Lilly said leaving. Jake came in. "you are a very lucky girl you know that right" Jake said. "yes, I know that, I feel terrible if I would've remembered what that lady said I would've got all my ultra sounds done but I didn't I feel terrible" Miley cried. "oh, Miley it is going to be ok" Jake said. "are you sure" Miley asked. "yes, now I gotta go your boy friend is going to get mad if I stay in here longer" Jake said leaving. Michael came in. He walked straight up to Miley and kissed her. "hey, honey how are you feeling" Michael asked. "pretty good. Umm can you get me a water please" Miley asked. "sure be right back" Michael said.

_For the first time in a long time I felt good around Jake, it felt like everything was going to be ok between us. Now I am sad about me almost killing me and my baby. Lilly made me feel like it was my fault but in all actuality it was my fault. I feel to terrible, what am I going to name her. I wonder what she looks like she probably looks like Jake, and me put together. I miss Jake so much, but now I have Michael he is cute, I mean hot, he is my age. But so id Jake what am I going to do. OK, Miley Jake had his chance and he blew it now it is Michael's turn to see if he is good enough. But Jake he is so beautiful, and I am going to have a baby that looks like him. What am I going to do, I love Jake, I love Michael. I have a baby that looks like Jake and what am I going to do. _Miley thought to herself.

Michael came back with a bottle of water in his hand. "her, you go my love of my life" Michael said giving Miley the bottle. "thanks" Miley said. "is everything alright" Michael asked. "yah, I mean yes everything is wonderful" Miley lied. Oliver came in. "hey, dude it's my turn" Oliver told Michael. "well, I am her boy friend" Michael said. "ok, Oliver come in Michael go out" Miley said. "hey, Oliver what's up" Miley asked.


	9. She Is Home

Miley didn't move for three minutes. "Miley move are you ok" Lilly asked. "what" Miley asked dreaming about Jake. "Miley were you dreaming about Jake " Lilly asked. "what, what no" Miley lied. "Miley admit it you still love Jake and you want him back ever since I said the baby looked like Jake you have been drifting up into space please don't lie to me" Lilly asked. "ok, I admit it I love Jake and I have ever since I saw him that first time I saw him. And I still love till this day and forever I will" Miley confessed as she looked out the door and saw Michael. "oh, crap" Miley yelled. "what" Lilly asked. "look out there" Miley pointed out the door. Lilly went outside and saw Michael. "oh hi Michael how much did you hear" Lilly asked. "all of it" Michael said coming inside. "Michael I am sorry but I love Jake" Miley confessed. "I am sorry but it is over: Michael said walking out. Miley didn't know what had just happened. "now call Jake in" Miley said. Lilly went over to Jake and asked him to come in. Jake walked in. "Michael broke up with me" Miley cried to Jake. "what why" Jake asked. "well, I told Michael that I am in love with you" Miley confessed. "and I was the day I saw you and I will always be in love with you". Jake looked like when I told him I was Hannah Montana. "you love me? Then why did you break up with me?" Jake asked. "well, I wanted to show who was boss" Miley said. "then why when you saw me leave the house why didn't you chase after me" Jake asked. "well, I wanted to but my heart wouldn't let me." Miley said. "ok, but-" Jake couldn't finish. "Jake please stop with the questions I love you do you still love me?" Miley interrupted Jake. "yes I love you" Jake said.

They went home after two more hours. There baby couldn't come because of her condition. "I am so sorry" Miley apologized. "Miley please stop say that your sorry she will be ok" Jake told. "are you sure" Miley asked. "yes Miley she is going to be ok, nothing will make her bad" Jake said. "but what if it becomes to much and she dies I will never forgive myself" Miley began to cry. "ohh honey if we keep her healthy she will hopefully be ok" Jake said. "Ok" Miley said walking over to the ringing phone. "hello" Miley said. "hey Miley I have to tell you something" Lilly said. "what, Lilly what is wrong" Miley asked. "she isn't breathing" Lilly said. "what" Miley cried. "Emily isn't breathing" Miley asked. "Miley why" Lilly asked. "why what" Miley asked. "why didn't you go to your ultra sounds we wouldn't be in this position right now" Lilly said looking at the doctor. "Miley" Lilly said excitedly. "what" Miley cried. "she is breathing again. She is ok" Lilly said. "good I was so worried" Miley said. The phone line got disconnected. "Lilly" Miley yelled. "Miley" Lilly yelled. They both hung up. "is she ok" Jake asked. "yes she is ok. We can take her home lets go" Miley said going through the door. They got to the hospital. "hey Miley you're here. She is doing fine" Lilly lied. They went into the room. "hi your Miley Stewart right" she asked. "yes but Miley Ryan" Miley corrected her. "come you to come in this private room so we can discuss this together without any interruptions" she said walking towards the room. "ok I am just going to come right out and say this. She may not make is through the night" she said.

They didn't know what was going to happen. "why might she not make it through the night." Miley asked. "well the headaches are worse then we thought and just if she doesn't wake up one morning I am sorry. But just think if you would've done your ultra sounds we wouldn't be here right now. Just to worn you she might not make it through the night" she explained. "so she might not even live through tonight" Miley asked. "well sorry but where going to keep her over night and if anything happens we will call you immediately" she said. "immediately, what if it is five in the morning. Will you call then" Miley asked. "yah if something happens we will try to get it under control then we will call you" she said opening the door for them. "come on Lilly lets go" Miley said walking out of the room crying. Lilly ran after Miley. "Miley what happened in that room" Lilly asked. "well, she may not make it through the night" Miley cried. "Miley I am so happy by the way I have to go to my ultra sound" Lilly said taking off. Jake walked up to Miley. "honey everything is going to be ok and if something happens it I guess is for the better" Jake told Miley. "how could you say that losing our first daughter is for the better" Miley asked. "because if god didn't want us to have her then this is what he does he does this for the better of us. He wants us to be safe and taking a life is what he has to do then that is what he has to do." Jake said. "are you sure" Miley asked. "yes I am sure and maybe he wont take her life he has to figure out if she is going to be a good kid and if not he might take her life and if she is going to be a good kid then he wont take her life" Jake said. They walked to there car.

They got home and sat on the couch. The phone began to ring. "hello" Jake answered it. "hi is Miley there" Lilly asked. "yah on second" Jake said holding the phone to Miley. "who is it" Miley sighed. "it is Lilly she says it is important" Jake s said still holding the phone to her. Miley came up to the phone and put it up to her ear. "hi Lilly what do you want" Miley asked annoyed. "umm, well do you want to do something" Lilly asked. "no, I gotta stay home if the nurse phones about Emily" Miley said. "are you sure" Lilly asked. "yah I am sure do something with one of our other girlfriends" Miley suggested not thinking of what she said. "Miley when we moved we didn't have we don't have any other girlfriends they are still all in Hollywood" Lilly said. "Lilly I don't care right now I am really sad you don't know what it is like to have your baby almost taken away from you from God that has never happened to you before. So I just want to stay home right now I am not doing well I am really sad" Miley yelled. "ok well bye Miley" Lilly said hanging up Miley did the same.

Miley went into her room and laid on her bed. She fell into a simple sleep but not hearing anything that was going on in the house. Two in a half hours later Jake came in the room and shook Miley till she woke up. "what" Miley asked. "it is late you should wake up have something to eat" Jake said. "no now go away" Miley yelled trying to go back to sleep. Jake left the room. At eleven he came in again and went to sleep. Miley woke up half way through the night. She couldn't sleep anymore. She thought to herself. _**If I would've just woke up when Jake told me to then I would still be sleeping right now. She was so worried. Two hours later she was sleeping again. At around seven in the morning Miley got up and went over to the phone. She looked to see who phoned through the night and no one was on there. She felt like all the weight went off her shoulders. She ran to Jake and woke him up. "Jake, Jake wake up" Miley yelled jumping on the bed. "what, why" Jake asked. "because no one phone during the night" Miley said excitedly. "what are you serious she is fine yes I was so worried" Jake said. "you were worried I was worried" Miley said walking towards the phone which had the hospital written on it. "hello" Miley answering the phone. "hi" she said. "is everything ok" Miley asked worried. "yes everything it fine I got to show you something can you and Jake Ryan please come down the hospital" she asked. "sure is everything ok" Miley asked. "yes don't be so worried" she said. They hung up. Jake came out of the room. "what's up" Jake asked. "well we have to go down there" Miley said turning to Jake. "why is everything all right over there" Jake sounded worried. "yes I guess everything is fine" Miley said walking towards her bedroom. Jake followed her. They got undressed and got dressed again. They got in there car and drove to the hospital. They got to the room. "hey what's up" Miley asked. **_

"_**Ohh, she is fine" she said. **_

"_**really, she is fine we were so worried" Miley said walking into the room but getting blocked from the nurse. **_

"_**hey why wont you let me in" Miley asked. **_

"_**because your not aloud in there without a nurse such as myself" she said pushing Miley to Jake. **_

"_**well my baby is in there and I am going to see her she is mine and not under any circumstances yours" Miley said going in the room. **_

"_**Emily" Miley yelled running over to Emily. **_

"_**this is why you shouldn't have came in here" she said. "where is she" Miley asked. "she is just getting cleaned" she said. "I thought she died in the time we dove over here, why didn't you tell me that she wasn't in there" Miley asked. "because I thought you were going to become worried" she said. "really worried like how I was when I didn't see her in there" Miley yelled. "yah that's about right" she said. "can I take her home" Miley asked. "yes that is why we got you to come down here" she said looking at the door with a man bring Emily in. Miley looked. He handed Emily to Miley. "Jake look this is our little baby her name is Emily doesn't she look so cute" Miley asked. "yes she is one of us" Jake said hugging both of them. They went home to find a worried Lilly waiting for them. "she is here" Lilly asked surprised. "yes little Emily is here and safe but we have to watch her every hour to see if she is still alive" Miley said. **_

_**Miley put Emily in her crib. "My little Emily" Miley said before going out of Emily's room. **_

_**Ten years have gone by. **_

"_**Jasmine get in here now" Lilly yelled. "why" Jasmine asked. "because you are in much trouble" Lilly yelled Jasmine came out. "What did I do mom" Jasmine asked. "why would you do that to your brother" Lilly asked. "do what to him" Jasmine asked. "you know darn well what you did. You broke all of your brothers toys that he loved and you painted all over his bed sheets that is it you are grounded" Lilly yelled. Miley came out. "what is the matter" Miley asked. "do you know what she did" Lilly asked Miley. "what did she do" Miley asked. "well she broke all of Mason's toys his favourite toys and painted over his bed sheets" Lilly said. Emily came out of her room. "what is with all of the yelling I am trying to do homework here" Jasmine said. "you doing homework before I tell you to what did you do" Miley asked. "nothing mom for the first time I have not done anything" Emily said. "Emily did you see Jasmine do anything to Mason's toys or bed sheet" Lilly asked. "yah I saw her painting all over it" Emily said. "see I got you covered no friends school home bed" Lilly yelled. Jasmine began to cry running to her room. When Lilly and Miley were alone. "so Miley how is that pregnancy going" Lilly asked. "ohh pretty good umm it hurts, are you going to have another child" Miley asked. "yes and I am" Lilly said. "what your pregnant" Miley said shocked. "yes I am" Lilly said. Alexander came running out of his room. "what is wrong Alex" Miley asked. "ohh Emily was teasing me" Alex said. Miley went walking into Emily's room. **_


	10. Good Bye Jake

"Emily you know darn better then to tease your house mates" Miley yelled. "can I tease my school mates" Emily asked. "No, why would you even ask that" Miley yelled. "mom I have the headaches again why am I always getting them and they always hurt so much" Emily asked. "ohh it is just because you are special I promise that you will understand someday. Lets go get you some of that special medicine for my special girl." Miley said walking out of the room. She went into the cupboard and got a bottle that says _For Special Headaches. She opened the bottle and gave Emily a pill. "you know what to do" Miley told her. "ok honey like so many times before after you take the pill go to sleep" Miley said pointing to her room. "Jasmine" Miley yelled. "what Smile" Jasmine asked. "ok if you go into that room your mom will ground you for" Miley stopped talking. "for so long that I wont know what will be outside, I know I know" Jasmine interrupted her. "ok you have heard this a million times." Miley said walking off. "honey I will ground you if you wake her up she is not the kind of person you are" Lilly said. "what kind of person is she" Jasmine asked. "it doesn't matter now is the dishwasher unloaded" Lilly asked. "no, it is not my turn" Jasmine whined. "do it Emily is sleeping and it would be nice of you to do it for her" Lilly told. "fine but you are paying me extra for it" Jasmine said walking over to the dishwasher. "no I am paying you worse for it see what you get yourself into" Lilly yelled. "now get into your room your not getting your allowance this week or the next three weeks." Lilly yelled. _

_Lilly went over to the dishwasher and started to unload it. "hey Lil, you don't have to unload that Emily can do it when she wakes up" Miley said. "no, she is different I can do it" Lilly said. "stop it Lilly just stop it she is different yes but she is not going to be treated differently just because she is different. She can do her chores and I will get mad at her she is different and she is not getting treated differently" Miley yelled. "ok, Miley I am sorry I just thought that" Lilly couldn't finish. "I know what you thought and don't think about that. Now when she wakes up she will unload the dishwasher and you wont" Miley told her. "ok lets go out for lunch" Lilly suggested. "ok, let me get dressed" Miley said walking to her room. Miley came out dressed in a sun dress. "ok lets go" Miley said walking straight passed Lilly and went to the door. Lilly followed her. They went to Mileys car. "where are we going to go to eat" Miley asked. "I don't know you decide you are driving" Lilly told her. "no, Lilly we can both decide" Miley suggested. "I was thinking on Chinese" Lilly suggested. "ok that is what I was thinking which restaurant" Miley asked. "lets go to Asia Gardens" Miley suggested. "ok I love that place" Lilly said. Miley pulled into the parking lot. _

_They got home. "Jake is Emily up yet" Miley asked. "yah was she suppose to do anything" Jake asked. "yes she was suppose to empty the dishwasher" Miley said. "ohh ok go get her and make supper while your at it" Jake said sitting on the couch. "excuse me did you just tell me to make you supper you can make it if you are so hungry" Miley said walking away. "hey I was famous I don't cook" Jake said. "hello. I was Hannah Montana I was famous to so you can cook for once in your life" Miley yelled. "I don't know how to cook though" Jake said. "well then learn I am not going to be in love with someone who doesn't even know how to cook so LEARN" Miley yelled. Miley ran to Emily's room. "Emily honey can you unload the dishwasher" Miley asked. "sure mom just let me finish my homework" Emily said looking at her mother. Miley went out of the room. "mommy I am hungry what is for supper" Alex asked. "ohh your father is making supper tonight" Miley said. "yah but daddy doesn't even no how to cook" Alex said. "yes and he is going to learn and I am not going to help him" Miley said looking at Jake. "what, I am not cooking Lilly come here" Jake yelled. "what do you need" Lilly asked walking into the room. "can you cook supper" Jake asked. "fine" Lilly said walking to the fridge and pulled out some corn in a can and some hotdogs. "Time for supper" Lilly yelled. "but you just started" Jake said. "yah and I got left over's. Now eat" Lilly yelled. _

_Everyone was at the table. "Jake weather you like it or not you are going to learn how to cook" Miley said. "what I am really good with you girls making supper and us boys sitting in front on the T.V. and watch it" Jake said. "ok tomorrow morning you are going to learn to cook" Miley yelled getting up. Lilly ran to catch up with Miley. "Miley are you ok" Lilly asked. "yah I just don't know how guys could think that women do all the work and guys can sit on there ass and do nothing" Miley said. "ok Miley I will get Oliver to talk to Jake. Then for you everything will be alright" Lilly offered. "thanks but you don't have to do that" Miley told her. "yes I do you are swearing again. You haven't swore since two days before your wedding day" Lilly told her. "ok I guess your right. You if you want you can do that and if you do I will love you forever" Miley said. They hugged each other. "I love you too Miley" Lilly said hugging Miley again. Miley and Lilly came back out. "hey sweet heart can you make dessert we are done eating" Jake said looking at Miley. "excuse me but I haven't even eaten yet and you want me to make dessert" Miley asked. "yes we are done you ran off so you lost yourself your eating right now you can make us some dessert NOW" Jake yelled. "Ok you are sleeping somewhere else get out of my dinning room" Miley yelled. Jake walked off. "mommy are you and daddy going to break-up" Alex asked. "I don't know honey" Miley said. "Mommy I don't want you and daddy to break-up" Emily whined. "honey if it happens it happens" Miley told Emily. "everything is going to be ok kids I promise". _

"_Alex time to go to bed you have school tomorrow" Miley told Alex. "Mommy I don't want to go to bed" Alex whined. "ha-ha" Emily laughed. "hey you are going to bed in a hour" Miley told her. "but mom that will only be eight o'clock" Emily whined. "ok you can go to bed right now" Miley told her. "no" Emily said. "GO" Miley yelled. Emily ran off to her room. "Alex you to go to bed" Miley told her. Alex went to bed. "I will be in there in a minute" Miley yelled. She went to Alex's room. "good night honey" Miley said kissing Alex's head. She left and went to Emily's room. "good night Emily now if you don't like going to bed at seven to don't back talk me" Miley said kissing Emily's head and leaving. _

"_Miley" Jake stopped Miley. "what do you want" Miley asked him. "I am sorry" Jake apologized. "I do not accept your apology" Miley said walking off. "hey what is your problem I apologized and your not accepting it" Jake said. "because you told me that I had to make dessert before I was even done eating" Miley told him. "yah I was being a jerk" Jake told. "yah so I am not going to accept you apology" Miley said walking off. "Miley please" Jake yelled. _

_Two years later. "Miley please just talk to me" Jake asked. "Why would I talk to you when you promised that you wouldn't tell me to do stuff before I am done doing what I was doing. So no" Miley yelled. "Miley I am sorry" Jake yelled. "you no what if you want to continue to make me do stuff before I am done we can just go our separate ways" Miley yelled. "but Miley I love you" Jake said. "well if you love me then you wouldn't do that now we done have fun" Miley said walking to her room. "Miley are you ok" Lilly asked. "No, I am not ok why would you think I am ok" Miley yelled. "I was just asking" Lilly said. "ok Lilly I am sorry" Miley apologized. _

_The kids came through the door. "Kids I have to tell you something" Miley said. "what mom" Emily asked. "me and your dad are breaking up" Miley cried. _


	11. Four Sad People

I could see the tears in there eyes. "Kids I am sorry but he is being a jerk I am sorry don't cry you will see him every two weeks everything will be fine" Miley said giving them a hug. Alex ran to his room. "Alex wait" Miley yelled. "Emily I am sorry but were not right for each other anymore he is being rude to me and I am sorry" Miley apologized. "Mom why what happened" Emily cried. "we have been fighting for the passed two years. I suffered it just for you three kids but now I don't think I can will you ever forgive me." Miley asked. "yes mom we will forgive you. I am going to miss him so much." Emily cried hugging her mother. Jake came up to them with a couple of bags in his hands. "Daddy" Emily cried. "Emily I am going to miss you so much" Jake said hugging his daughter. "Bye Daddy" Emily cried. Alex came running out. "Dad please don't go." Alex cried. "Son, daughter I have to but I will still be in your heart and I will see you every two weeks. I am going to miss you three so much." Jake said hugging all three of them. Jake left.

"ok kids go do your home work" Miley said walking to her room. She jumped on her bed and began to cry. "Miley you didn't have to do that." Lilly said coming in and sitting on the bed beside Miley. "Yes I did if I wouldn't have he would've made my life miserable." Miley said sitting up. "Miley you are going to kill your self you kids are going to hate you." Lilly said. "No they will understand soon enough when they are old enough." Miley cried. "Ok maybe I was wrong the younger two will hate you until they are older but then again Emily she will now hate you inside. It might not come to you that she hates you but inside she will. You took someone from her, she will be sad for the rest of her life. What ever you chose would've been worse either way." Lilly said. "Lilly I already feel bad don't make me feel any worse." Miley told her. "Miley I am not trying to make you feel horrible I am trying to tell you what is going to happen with what you did." Lilly told her. "Lilly please be like the best friend I know you are and try to comfort me don't try and bring me down." Miley cried. "ok I am sorry what do you want for supper" Lilly asked leaving. Miley didn't answer. Lilly left.

Lilly saw Emily sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes. "Emily are you ok" Lilly asked. "I don't know." Emily said looking at Lilly. "You aren't the only one who is suffering remember that." Lilly said getting up and looking what was in the fridge. "What do you mean by that." Emily asked. "Well, your not the only one who is in pain right now. Your mom is hurting." Lilly told her. Emily got up and headed to her mothers room. "Mom, can I talk to you." Emily asked. "Yah sure honey come in." Miley said sitting up. "What is on your mind." Miley asked. "Well, I am really sad. I will never hate you." Emily told her. "Honey I am sorry. Whatever I do is for your guys benefit. Remember that." Miley told her. "Mom I don't get it how could it be for our benefit." Emily asked. "Because, are you done with your homework." Miley asked. "No, not yet." Emily said. "well, get it done before supper." Miley said. Emily left and went to her room.

A half an hour later.

"Everyone Supper" Lilly yelled. About five minutes later everyone was at the table. "Ok Alex, Emily are you done with your homework" Miley asked. "No" Emily said. "And you Alex" Miley asked. "no" Alex sighed. "ok you no the rule no supper till you homework is done go to your room until your homework is done" Miley said. "hey Miley where is Jake" Jasmine asked. "he is gone" Miley sighed. "where did he go a businesses trip" Jasmine asked. "No, we broke up" Miley said. "ohh, sorry" Jasmine apologized. "it is ok, you didn't know" Miley said looking at her food. Emily and Alex came back. "are you guys done" Miley asked. "yes" Emily said. "yes" Alex said. They began to eat. "Ok now that we are all done our homework we can eat like a family" Miley said. "Mom were not a whole family anymore there is someone important that is gone" Emily cried. "Emily how many times I am going t have to say I am sorry." Miley asked. "I don't know mom how many times it takes to bring dad back." Emily cried. "Emily listen dad is not coming back. You just have to live with it." Miley yelled. "Mom I am sad I want dad back." Emily cried. "Emily please you can see him every two weeks k. I am sorry but it is for the best now eat your diner." Miley told her. Emily began to cry. "Mom I want dad back. You don't get it this is really sad for me. This has never happened to you, you don't know what it is like to lose someone that your really close to." Emily told Miley. "Yah, I have suffered through stuff like that. When I was. A week before I turned twelve my mother died." Miley confessed. "Mom, is that why have never meet Grandma." Emily asked. "yes now never say something like that to me ever again now eat." Miley yelled.

After supper. "Ok Alex time for bed." Miley told Alex. "Ok good night Emily Lilly and Lilly kids night mommy." Alex told them before going into his room. "I will be in there in a minute." Miley told Alex. Miley went into his room. "good night Alex." Miley said going in his room. "good night mommy" Alex said before going to sleep. Miley left. "Honey you have to go to bed when I tell you to." Miley told Emily.

A hour later. "Emily time for bed." Miley told Emily. "Ok Night mom." Emily said walking towards her room.


	12. They Are Getting THrough It

Miley walked towards Emily's room. Miley looked into Emily's room. She saw Emily laying on the bed. Sleep? Or no Sleep? She asked herself. "Emily." Miley whispered. Emily moved a bit then stopped again. Miley stepped towards Emily and touched her shoulder. Emily looked up. "Emily why were you sleeping already I told you to go to bed a couple of minutes ago and your already sleeping." Miley asked. "Mom I guess I was just really tired." Emily lied. "Your lying aren't you." Miley asked. "Yes." Emily confessed. "Ok now tell me why were you sleeping." Miley asked. "Mom it is not any of your concern." Emily yelled. "Yes it is I am your mother I need to know." Miley told her. "Fine I guess I was having those headaches again and this time it was to much and I didn't come to you in time and I fainted." Emily explained. "What, why didn't you tell me." Miley asked. "I told you I didn't get to you in time and I fainted." Emily told. "Ok, fine but tomorrow if you have a slight headache tell me immediately." Miley told her. "Ok good night mom." Emily said getting in her bed and going to sleep. "Miley is everything ok." Lilly asked coming out of Jasmine's room. "Yah Emily just fainted." Miley said. "WHAT, is she ok." Lilly asked. "Yah she is ok, but she is going to sleep very lightly so she doesn't die." Miley told her. The phone began to ring. Lilly walked over and answered the phone. "Hello." Lilly said into the phone. "Hi, Lilly is Miley there." Jake asked. "Yah one second but I don't think she wants to talk to you." Lilly warned. "I don't care I need to talk to her it is urgent." Jake told her. "Ok, one second." Lilly said handing the phone to Miley. "Who is it." Miley asked taking the phone. "You don't want to know." Lilly said putting the phone up to Mileys ear.

"Hello." Miley said. "Miley." Jake said. "What do you want." Miley asked annoyed. "I need to talk to you." Jake told her. "Well I am not talking to you." Miley told him. "Please Miley I know that you hate me but we have to be able to get alone without fighting. So please just let me tell you something." Jake asked her. "No, goodbye Jake." Miley said hanging up. "Miley please." Jake said before hanging up. "Miley he had to tell you something." Lilly told her. "Well I am not going to listen to him, he broke my heart I am not listening to him." Miley told her. "Miley your being kinda rude." Lilly told her. "No he was when he broke up with me." Miley told her. "umm, Miley you're the one that broke up with him." Lilly told her. "Fine maybe I did." Miley groaned.

Miley got on the phone and called Jake. "Jake I am sorry" Miley apologized.


	13. Or Not

Miley walked towards Emily's room. Miley looked into Emily's room. She saw Emily laying on the bed. Sleep? Or no Sleep? She asked herself. "Emily." Miley whispered. Emily moved a bit then stopped again. Miley stepped towards Emily and touched her shoulder. Emily looked up. "Emily why were you sleeping already I told you to go to bed a couple of minutes ago and your already sleeping." Miley asked. "Mom I guess I was just really tired." Emily lied. "Your lying aren't you." Miley asked. "Yes." Emily confessed. "Ok now tell me why were you sleeping." Miley asked. "Mom it is not any of your concern." Emily yelled. "Yes it is I am your mother I need to know." Miley told her. "Fine I guess I was having those headaches again and this time it was to much and I didn't come to you in time and I fainted." Emily explained. "What, why didn't you tell me." Miley asked. "I told you I didn't get to you in time and I fainted." Emily told. "Ok, fine but tomorrow if you have a slight headache tell me immediately." Miley told her. "Ok good night mom." Emily said getting in her bed and going to sleep. "Miley is everything ok." Lilly asked coming out of Jasmine's room. "Yah Emily just fainted." Miley said. "WHAT, is she ok." Lilly asked. "Yah she is ok, but she is going to sleep very lightly so she doesn't die." Miley told her. The phone began to ring. Lilly walked over and answered the phone. "Hello." Lilly said into the phone. "Hi, Lilly is Miley there." Jake asked. "Yah one second but I don't think she wants to talk to you." Lilly warned. "I don't care I need to talk to her it is urgent." Jake told her. "Ok, one second." Lilly said handing the phone to Miley. "Who is it." Miley asked taking the phone. "You don't want to know." Lilly said putting the phone up to Mileys ear.

"Hello." Miley said. "Miley." Jake said. "What do you want." Miley asked annoyed. "I need to talk to you." Jake told her. "Well I am not talking to you." Miley told him. "Please Miley I know that you hate me but we have to be able to get alone without fighting. So please just let me tell you something." Jake asked her. "No, goodbye Jake." Miley said hanging up. "Miley please." Jake said before hanging up. "Miley he had to tell you something." Lilly told her. "Well I am not going to listen to him, he broke my heart I am not listening to him." Miley told her. "Miley your being kinda rude." Lilly told her. "No he was when he broke up with me." Miley told her. "umm, Miley you're the one that broke up with him." Lilly told her. "Fine maybe I did." Miley groaned.

Miley got on the phone and called Jake. "Jake I am sorry" Miley apologized.

"How do I know that you really are sorry maybe you are kidding me" Jake said.

"Trust me. Your kids need you. Every night when I tuck them in the cry. I cant help them, we can please I am not kidding. We made a huge mistake. We need to be together again. Please" Miley begged.

"Miley, you have broken up with me to many times more then I could count and now you want to get back together and then you will break up with me again trust me we were not meant to be together" He said.

"I wont break-up with you again. Lily has been nagging me to call you again and now I have and you wont talk to me" Miley yelled.

"So your not even calling me because you want to you are calling me because Lily made you" Jake asked.

"What I didn't say that" Miley laughed.

"Yes you did face it Miley you don't want me back and I don't want you back. So don't phone me again" he yelled, then hung up.

Miley got tears in her eyes.

"Miley what happened" I (lily Truscott) asked.

"He isn't taking me back. And it is all your fault" Miley groaned.

"Miley how is it my fault" I asked.

"You told me to phone him and I didn't want to and he found out" Miley explained.

"Because you told him" I told her.

Alex, and Emily came into the room.

"Mommy who were you talking to" Emily asked.

"Umm" Miley said looking at Lily.

"Just tell them the truth" I told her.

"dad" Miley told them with a sigh.

"What did daddy want" Alex asked excitedly.

"Come her guys" Miley told them, as they walked over to her.

"Me and daddy wont be getting back together ever. He doesn't want to. Please just listen to this. We need to be separated, we not going back together" Miley told them tears running down there faces.

"Dad is not coming home" Emily cried.

"I am sorry honey. I tried to get him to come home but he wouldn't. And don't hate him he loves you guys but not me anymore we will move on and you will always be able to see him" Miley told them. Listening to the song _When I Look At You in the back round. _

"_But why doesn't he want to come back to us" Emily asked hugging her mom. _

"_He wants to come back to you two but not me I guess we weren't meant to be" Miley explained. _

"_Mom? Do you remember last night when I asked why we haven't seen grandma yet? Why" Emily asked. _

"_When I was in my mom's stomach she got really sick. So when she gave birth to me she got a bit better but she was never herself. And when I tired 11 a couple months or so she died. I didn't let anyone in, and I regret that. So that is why you have never met grandma but I can tell ya' that she was an amazing person" Miley told them. _

"_Why does everyone have to leave us" Alex cried. _

"_Honey not everyone in our lives have died" Miley told him. _

"_Yeah grandma has and grandpa. Daddy has left us" He told her. _

_Miley took a deep breath and said, "Honey grandpa isn't dead". _

"_Then where is he why haven't we ever met him" Emily and Alex asked simultaneously. _

"_Me and my dad don't really get along" Miley told them. _

"_See everyone in our lives are gone or we don't know them and never will" Alex cried running to his room. _

"_Mom, why" Emily asked. _

"_At auntie Lily's wedding we had a fight and our relationship had never been as good as it was before. We fought all the time and one day I just said enough is enough. And I haven't talked to him since your brother was born and I didn't want to" Miley explained. _

"_I am going to go do something" Emily lied and ran to her room. _

"_Did I make a mistake" Miley asked me. _

_Three months later!_


	14. Another new guy

"Hi, my name is Miley yours" Miley asked.

"My name is Dylan" He told Miley.

"So, Dylan, you with somebody or something. I am sorry" Miley apologized.

"No, I am not with anyone you" Dylan asked.

"Ohh, cool any kids" Miley asked.

"No, none, you" Dylan asked.

"I got 2" Miley told him.

"Cool, so I was wondering do you maybe want to go on a date or something" Dylan asked.

"Sure I would be delighted" Miley told him.

Miley's cell phone rang.

"One minute I gotta get this" Miley said answering her cell.

"Emily what do you want" Miley asked getting up.

"Where are you" Emily asked.

"I am out" Miley said.

"Where" Emily asked.

"Emily I am on a date" Miley yelled quietly.

"What" Emily gasped.

"Ok, honey I am hanging up on you" Miley said walking back to the table.

"So who was that" Dylan asked.

"I broke up with my husband well actually it wasn't going that well and we split and she has never been the same. I broke her and she doesn't like to see me date" Miley explained.

"Well lets hope that she will like me. I am going to get the check Kay" Dylan said going to the counter.

"Lets go to my house" Miley told Dylan.

"Ok" he said getting into _my car. _

"_Emily, Alex" I yelled. _

"_What do you want mom" Emily asked. _

"_AWWWW! Who the hell is that" Emily screamed. _

"_Emily" Lily yelled. _

"_Emily get to your room" Miley yelled. _

"_So that went well" Dylan laughed. _

"_So Miley will you introduce me to this gentleman" Lily asked. _

"_Ohh, sorry my name is Dylan and yours" Dylan asked. _

"_I am Lily Oken" Lily told him. "Or should I said Mrs. Lily Oken". _

"_Ohh your married where's the lucky guy" Dylan asked. _

"_He is at work he works at 7 till 5 yeah it sometimes sucks" Lily explained. _

"_That is like 11 hours though" Dylan pointed out. _

"_Yeah he is like one of the only one working there so yeah. Anyways Miley how did you and Dylan meet" Lily asked. _

"_Ohh, we were in the bank and bumped into each other and then it started to flow I guess" Miley explained. _

"_have you kissed yet" Lily asked. _

"_No we are taking it slow" Miley said. _

"_good for you. Miley I am very happy for you hope he will work out for you" Lily said walking out. _

_Dylan leaned in, but Miley stopped him. _

"_Dylan I am not ready to kiss yet" Miley said. _

"_But we have known each other-" Dylan paused. _

"_We have known each other for a couple hours" Miley finished. _

"_Ok, if you don't want to kiss then we don't have to" Dylan yelled. _

"_Dylan please I don't want to fight here" Miley kissed Dylan. _

"_Well, that has changed my mind" Dylan said kissing Miley. _

"_Dylan one question how old are you" Miley asked. _

"_Umm, I am 28, you" Dylan asked. _

"_Ohh good I am 28 to" Miley said._

"_Ohh so how old is Emily" Dylan asked. _

"_She is the oldest, she is 10 years old" Miley told. _

"_Miley how old were you when you had her your 28 now so that would be 18" Dylan asked. _

"_Yes and I was ashamed. Do you want to know" Miley asked. _

"_Yes" he said. _

"_Ok, me and my ex Jake we fooling around being normal teenagers and something happened we didn't mean for that to happen, and there came Emily. But I was already moved out so that's it" Miley explained.. _

"_Ohh, well I am not going to let that get in the way of my love for you" Dylan said. _

"_And just so you know I am not leaving my home this is what they have of Jake so your going to come here" Miley said._

"_Well I gotta go Miley see you tomorrow" Dylan said leaving. _

"_MOM!" _

"_Emily now what do you want" Miley asked annoyed. _

"_Why are you dating someone when you could be with dad huh" _

"_Honey, we love you dearly but if we cant be together with out fighting then you guys are better off how we are. Trust me you would be so much happier if he is not here then if he was and we were fighting" Miley explained. _

"_I am sorry mom. I really shouldn't of yelled like that I am so sorry" Emily cried. _

"_Ohh honey it is ok. You have the right to be sad and angry but let me tell you something you do not have the right to yell at your mother. Your mother knows what is right and what is wrong" Miley told. _

"_I am sorry. For now on I will listen to you" Emily said. _

"_That is all I asked" Miley said giving a hug to her daughter. _


	15. 9 Roses

They all woke the next morning but Miley got up earlier then usual. She got dressed as quickly as she could then she spotted Lily.

"Hey Lily what you doing" Miley asked.

"Nothing just wondering why you are up before the kids that's all" Lily wondered.

"Ohh because I couldn't… umm… sleep" Miley lied.

"Really I think your going out with your 1 day boyfriend" Lily laughed.

"Hey today is day-" Miley paused.

"Yeah day 1 yesterday didn't count because he asked if you would be his boyfriend yesterday night at 11:59" Lily laughed.

"Shut-up" Miley said watching her boyfriend come down stairs.

"Miley" Lily asked…

"It wasn't me" Miley called running to Dylan.

"Hey Lily" he said not knowing why Miley was hiding behind him.

"Hi Dylan" Lily said in a killing voice.

"Lily" Miley yelled.

"Sorry Dylan" Lily apologized. "Miley can I talk to you over here please com'on" Lily asked Miley followed her over to the kitchen.

Miley went over there. She had a feeling of what Lily was going to say.

"Ok Lily I know what your going to say but it was midnight and he had no ride home I was drinking you were asleep" Miley explained.

"Hey Miley I am still going to ask you the question. Why is he here? Did you guys sleep together?" Lily asked.

"I told you and yes we did sleep together. Lily I am 31 or something I can do what the hell I want" Miley said.

"Miley, what about Jake and the kids" Lily asked patiently.

"Jake is down for good and the kids! The kids are just going to have to get over it" Miley said walking to Dylan, they walked out of the house.

"So babe what do you want to do now" Dylan asked continuously kissing Miley.

"I don't know what do you want to do" Miley asked continuously getting kissed but Dylan.

"Well I have never had a kid before" Dylan hinted.

"Dylan no, Lily isn't so you know about that. And we have known each other for a full day" Miley told him.

"Fine, but when can we" Dylan asked her.

"I don't know maybe when we have been dating for a month or so. Or when we are moved in together" Miley said.

"So Miley" Dylan asked.

"What honey" Miley asked.

"What do you want to do" Dylan asked as they sat down on a bunch Miley sitting on top of him.

"Well, we can make out" Miley asked.

"I could be up for that" Dylan laughed as they started kissing.

They didn't stop kissing for ever. It was like their lips were glued together.

"Lets go home" Miley said getting up.

"Fine" Dylan sighed.

They started to walk home. But they stopped to get ice cream like yesterday.

When they did finally come home Lily was waiting for them.

"Where have you two been" Lily asked.

"We took a walk in the park" Miley said.

"really you say that but his face says different" Lily got up.

"Fine we had ice cream. Lily stop doing that I am 31 freaking years old I can do what I want" Miley yelled walking up stairs with Dylan.

"Miley honey babe I gotta go see you tomorrow" Dylan said as they got up to her room.

"Ok babe see you tomorrow" Miley said as they kissed goodbye.

Miley was sitting on her bed looking through all her family memories. When she was still with Jake. She decided that she would go see him. She needed to talk to him. She had to tell him that they hurt the kids. But that they could not be together anymore. She needed to let him no that she just needed to!

She got into her car and drove to Jakes. She knocked on the door. She really hoped that he would talk to her. When the door opened there was a tall brunette stood there.

"Hello" she greeted.

"Hi, Jake there" Miley asked.

"Who is this" She asked.

"Miley" Miley answered.

She slowly closed there door and went to get Jake.

"Jake honey there is someone at the door for you" she told him.

"who is it" he asked.

"I don't know" she answered as he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Miley. He came outside and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Miley what the hell are you doing here" Jake asked.

"I have to tell you something" Miley answered.

"What Miley, I was having a good day until you popped on my door way step" Jake told her.

"Just let me tell you. It is important" Miley pleaded.

"What" Jake asked.

"Well, Jake we hurt the kids when we broke up. We hurt each other and I know that I know you know that to. I know that somewhere in the time period we were broken up each one of us wanted to get back together. But now we cant, I know your happy about this I can see it in your eyes. But if we cant be together then I would like to be friends" Miley told him.

"Miley, was that your idea coming over here and making me feel guilty" Jake asked.

"No, I am not trying to make you feel guilty" Miley said.

"Why cant we be together" Jake asked.

"Because I am dating someone" Miley answered.

"Me, to. And yes" Jake said walking back in his house.

"Yes what" Miley asked.

"Yes I will be you friend" Jake answered.

Miley drove back home, but alone the way she stopped at Dylan's apartment. 7

She pressed his apartment button. "Hello?"

"Miley" Miley said.

"Come in" he said as the buzzer rang the door unlocked.

She ran up the stairs. By the time he got up there he was holding the door open. She ran to him and kissed him.

"Hey babe" Dylan said hiding something behind his back.

"What are you hiding" Miley asked.

"Nothing" he lied.

"tell me" Miley laughed.

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers and got down on one knee and said, "Here are 9 roses for you and I will love till the last one dies. Hint babe the last one is fake" he said getting up.

Miley had tears in her eyes. But not the kind you would expect.

"Honey what's wrong" Dylan asked.

"I gotta go sorry" Miley said running down the stairs.

**A/N: Hey guys hope you liked it! Ohh and I DO NOT own Hannah Montana. I do own Dylan I made him up. Read and review please!**


	16. Dying, Back together?

Dylan stood there. Speechless. Why would Miley just run out on him?

He started to run after her.

"Miley, wait. What is wrong babe?" Dylan asked. Grabbing her arm.

"Dylan, I went to go see, never mind. I am tired. Let me go." Miley cried.

"Your old what?" Dylan asked.

"Ex Husband. Let me go, Dylan. I need to go home. It is late." Miley told him.

"Miley it is only 9. Stay the night. You can explain everything to me. I promise I wont get mad." He smiled, leading her into the apartment.

"Dylan I don't know if this is a good idea. Lilly will…." Miley paused.

"What the hell with Lilly. As far as I am concerned she can fuck herself." Dylan interrupted.

"Dylan she is my best friend. She is worried about me. Ok?" Miley snapped.

"What is she protecting you from, Miley? Me?" Dylan asked.

"Yes. She thinks you're the, person who screws girls. Just for sex!" Miley said.

"I am not like that Miley. Don't listen to her." Dylan forced a smile.

"No, Dylan. She will be with me, when you leave me. I don't want to go through a break-up. It is to much pressure." Miley said.

"So your breaking up with me?" Dylan asked.

"No. I will wait. But, if I still fell like, your not the one, then yeah." Miley kissed him.

"I love you Miley Ray Stewart." Dylan kissed her back.

The next day, Miley came home, to a very irritated Lilly.

"Wow! What the hell! Lilly what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Miley asked.

"Everything. Miley, your kids! There animals! I thought that my kids were horrible. But, yours. Wow, how do you do it?" Lilly asked.

"I dunno. I don't know." Miley laughed. "What did they do?"

"Well…." Lilly paused to a scream.

They ran in the direction of the scream. It was from Lilly's daughter.

"Honey, what happened?" Lilly asked.

Her daughter walked into Emily's room. She was laying on the bed. Not moving. Not breathing.

Miley gasped. She started to cry.

"I just went in there to give her heck. When she was laying like that. And, I screamed, and ran out." Jasmine explained.

"Miley, are you ok?" Lilly asked.

Miley shook her head. Lilly ran out of the room, getting the phone, and dialling 911.

"Hello, and what is your emergency?" A lady asked.

"My friends, daughter. Is dead. We think." Lilly said.

"Ok, we will send an ambulance over right now." The lady hung up.

Lilly ran back into Emily's room.

"Ok, I called 911!" Lilly said, looking at Miley who was crying on Emily's bed.

Miley nodded, wiping away some of her tears.

Minutes later, they started to hear the sirens. They started to get more bolded. As they got closer to the house. Finally the ambulance was parked outside of the house. Lilly rushed out of the house to give the paramedics, the story.

They rushed into the house, following Lilly into the room, where Emily was. They lifted her onto a gurney. Not letting a single second pass. Miley and Lilly followed into the ambulance. Waiting, for it to start moving. This was Miley's first daughter. And, only daughter. And now, she is dead? That cant happen. She didn't want it to happen.

Meanwhile, Jake was got a call from Lilly. He didn't answer it, because it was on Miley's cell. It had a message on it.

_Jake. This is Lilly. You know your daughter, Emily. The one you ditched! Well, I guess you didn't care enough to know that she is dead! Or dying. Come to the hospital, if you want. I know your busy, with your girlfriend. And, I know you don't want to know about this but, Miley still loves you. Even though she might not know it, she does. Her boyfriend is a jerk! He tried to make her have sex with him! And they have only been dating for 1 full day. So, come if you want. See you, if you do. _

_Jake felt his heard drop. He hadn't spent, any time with his daughter. And now she is dying. That wasn't right. _

_He got his stuff, and headed for the door. His girlfriend stopped him. _

"_Jakey! Where are you going?" she asked. _

"_My daughter is dying. And, we cant be together. The truth is I am in love with, my ex wife. And I have been ever since we started dating. I just didn't know if she loved me." Jake said. _

"_and do you know if she loves you?" Jessica asked. _

_Jake shook his head. "No, but I know she will." Jake smiled, kissing her on the cheek, then walking out the door. _

_He ran to his car. Speed up to the hospital. He entered the hospital, very fastly. _

"_Sir, what can I do to help you?" A nice lady asked. _

"_Umm, I am looking for Emily Ryan." Jake said. _

"_Sorry, we will only let immediate family inside the room. She is in intensive care." the woman said. _

"_She is my daughter." Jake sighed. "I need to see her." _

"_Ok, she is in room 600." The woman told him, watching him run past the counter. _

_Jake walked into the elevator. He pushed, 6. It took so long to get to level 6. Finally the elevator doors opened, realsing. Jake. Running room 600. He knocked on the door, then went inside. _

_Miley looked up. He could see a little smile on her face. She ran over to him, hugging him. _

"_I am sorry. Wait, you didn't come over here to get back with me, did you?" Miley asked. _

_Jake nodded. He kissed her with as much passion as he possessed. Lilly looked at them, very proudly. _

_She just wished that Emily was awake to see it. _


	17. Unexpected? Totally expected Baby

Miley got home that day. Totally exhausted. She was said, and happy. Sad for the reason that she was back with Jake. And sad because her daughter was either dead, or dying. That was a scary thing to think about. Everyone, is beginning to get sad. Especially Miley.

Miley got into bed, and her cell phone rang.

"Hello." Miley said, sleepily.

"Hey, Miley. It is Jake. Do you need anyone, to help you get through tonight? Like me." Jake asked.

"I don't know. I am just freaking sad! I don't know what I am gonna do. What did you have in mind?" Miley asked.

"Well, maybe I could sleep there tonight, and maybe we could talk." Jake said.

"Ok, see you soon. I will wait for you. Just come inside and to my room. And if Lilly catches you, tell her the truth. That, you were coming to help me get through the night." Miley told him.

"Ok, see you soon." Jake said, hanging up.

10 minutes later Jake walked through Miley's door.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jake asked.

"Good, I guess. Come sit." Miley smiled a little.

Jake came to sit down beside Miley. He took her hand.

"What did you want to talk about?" Jake asked.

Miley took Jakes head, and kissed him softly.

Jake kissed her passionately, back. Ohh, they were enjoying this!

3 hours later, Jake and Miley were laying in bed, kissing. Miley got up. She found her bra. She threw it off the bed, when they were making out.

"That was nice." Jake smiled, watching Miley try to put her bra back on. She was having difficulties. "You don't have to put that back on. Come to bed, we will get dressed tomorrow morning. Come on." Miley walked over to the bed. Naked.

Miley climbed into bed, and put herself in Jakes arms.

"What did we do?" Miley asked, sighing.

"We, had sex." Jake smiled.

"Ok, lets go to sleep. I am tired. And, move in, again. The kids have been giving me hell, from you not being here. So, move back in. And maybe Emily will come back to us." Miley said, drifting off into a deep sleep. Jake closed his eyes, and also drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Miley woke up bright and early. She got dressed. And she went to the drug store.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" the store clerk asked.

"Umm, no. I know what I am looking for. Thank you though." Miley smiled, running to the pregnancy tests isle. She picked out one, and went back to the counter.

"Are you expecting a little one soon?" the clerk asked, looking at the pregnancy test.

"Umm, I don't know. Can I just pay and leave?" Miley asked, getting annoyed. And she really had to pee. Miley drove home quickly. And went inside the bathroom. Lilly ran after her.

"Hey, Miley! What are you hiding? Hey what is inside your purse?" Lilly asked, pulling out the pregnancy test. "What the hell? Miley you didn't right? You have only been with him for a little while. Miley, Jake is. Never mind, just go find out."

Miley ran into the bathroom, sitting on the toilet.

Jake woke up that morning, to Miley sitting on him, with the positive pregnancy test.

"What's this?" Jake asked, taking the pregnancy tests.

"The positive pregnancy test I just took. It worked!" Miley said, clapping her hands together.

"oh my god!" Jake said excitedly.

The day went on, Miley told everyone the news. But what it all came down to, is seeing if her little girl was going to die or not.

Miley and Jake drove down to the hospital. They walked up to the room, not even listening to the person at the counter to tell them to stop.

Miley and Jake through the door, to Emily's room. Emily was awake. But she didn't look good. She was suffering. The nurse walked outside with Miley. Jake stayed inside, and started to talk to Emily.

"Mrs. Ryan. Your daughter is suffering. She wants to die. She doesn't want to stay alive, if she has to live like this, she doesn't want to live at all. She is dying. Right now, it would be around 1 month till she dies. But that is only a guess. Ok, you can go back inside, and talk to your daughter. And, if she just blacks out, call us immediately." The nurse explained to Miley, she walked away. Miley walked back into the room.

"Honey, me and your dad, have something to tell you about. And I hope this will help you get better." Miley smiled, taking a breath. "Me and your father are having a baby. Yes, we are back together. I was so sad, and stuff happened. How about you get some rest. I need to talk to your dad, and I cant find any better place to talk to him." Miley told her daughter.

Emily drifted off into a nice, slumber.

"She is suffering, Jake. She told the nurse that she wanted to die. I don't know if it was something I did, or if it was something we did. But she wouldn't be the person to say she wanted to die." Miley said, feeling a tear roll down her face. Tickling all the way down.

"Honey, everything will be fine. She is a strong girl. She can handle it. She has a family who love her. And that is all she needs." Jake assured her.

Miley shook her head. "She has been going through a really hard time with the divorce, and me seeing other people that has just made it a whole lot worse. I hear her talking to Lilly. About how she wished she had two parents who loved each other." Miley sighed. "We did something wrong. I know we did."

"Something always happens. They will just have to deal with it. But, lets not talk about the past, let's talk about the future. I don't want to break up again. I want to get re-married. Have a kid, and be a family again." Jake smiled, kissing her on the head.

"Ok, and I agree on the family." Miley smiled, hugging him. Hoping not to let go. Not for a eternity. But they will have to, wont they?


	18. Emotional Things

3 months later. Emily was still in the hospital. She was getting worse. It was agony for everyone! Miley's pregnant belly, was getting bigger every day! Her and Jake had never even had one fight! Wow! Talk about wow!

Miley was getting ready to go to her ultra sound. Her first one, in a long time! Wow! Jake woke up, to Miley staring him right in the face.

"What the hell!" Jake yelled, quickly.

"Hey, I am off to my ultra sound. Lilly, is making breakfast, so get up you ass! You cant stay in bed forever. And, after I get home, we are going to the hospital. It is Emily's birthday in a couple days." Miley said excitedly. Even though Jake knew something was bugging her. And he knew what it was.

"Ok, see you soon." Jake smiled kissing her on the cheek, and walking into the bathroom.

Miley walked back out of her room. It looked as if she had been crying.

"Miley?" Lilly asked. "Are you ok? It looks like you have been crying. Is everything ok? Is something bugging you?" Worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Um, Jake is awake. I am going to go to my ultra sound, I am gonna be late." Miley said before running to the door, before Lilly could respond.

Lilly turned to face Oliver. "Something is really bugging her."

"I know." Oliver said, but Lilly knew he had no idea what was going on. He never did.

"You have no idea do you?" Lilly asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"None. And, I don't think I want to know. Do I?" Oliver asked, walking up to Lilly. Putting his hands on her face, holding her tightly.

"Not really." Lilly smiled, leaning in close to him. He pressed his lips to her's, softly, but gently.

Meanwhile, Miley was driving down-town, to the doctors office. She had been stopped 5 times by red lights already! Wow! That was just her luck! But, finally she got there, with only 5 minutes to spare. Miley walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, Miley Ryan's, please." Miley smiled, at the lady behind the desk, looking at the computer.

"Ok, I will tell the person who will be helping you, that you're here. Go an sit over there please. This may take a while." The lady smiled up at Miley.

"Ok, thank you." Miley said, before making her way to the chairs. There were magazines and books, for her to occupy herself with, but all she could think about was Emily. This would be her first birthday not at home. She would have to be at that god for saken place! With only immediate family with her, none of her friends, or farther relatives! It wont be like a normal birthday! And it will very well be her last birthday! That is exactly how I would like to spend my last birthday!

Meanwhile, Lilly was stirring eggs, in a frying pan. Taking all her anger out, on the magnificent eggs she was cooking. This very well might be the best eggs she had cooked, in her life.

Jake walked into the kitchen. Snuck up behind Lilly, and flicked her head. Lilly jumped in fright.

"What was that for? I might have swung my magnificent eggs into the air! And what good would that do?" Lilly asked, laughing, slightly.

"I felt like it was my shining moment." Jake smiled. "So what are you cooking?" Jake asked, obviously knowing what she was cooking. He just wanted to make sure she didn't know he was worried, about everything.

"I pretty sure you know. What is really on your mind?" Lilly asked. "And, don't say nothing is on your mind, because you would never ask suck a stupid question, when you already know the answer."

"Fine, you got me. I am worried, for everyone. Emily, is my only daughter, my first child. And, I know this is hard for Miley, and I hate to see her suffer. Emily as well, she is suffering. I wish she would get better, but I don't think she is. Did Miley ever tell you, what is really wrong with her?" Jake asked.

"No." Lilly said, confused. "Is it really serious?"

Meanwhile, Miley was in the ultra sound room, getting that jelly rubbed on her belly.

"I love this feeling. It always feels so, cold, and warm. And weird at times." Miley smiled at the lady who was doing this. She didn't seem to be much older then Miley. Probably early 30's. Maybe 34. Maybe.

"Have you had an ultra sound before?" The lady asked.

"Um, I have two kids. So, many times. Every couple of months, and I have two children. So, yes I have done this before." Miley smiled, but immediately stopped.

"Is everything ok, Mrs. Ryans?" The lady asked, looking worried. "Is it starting to hurt, because I assure you this is not suppose to hurt."

"No, whenever I feel like I am enjoying myself, my daughters head pops up into my head, she tells me that she is stuck in the hospital while, I am enjoying myself, and I cant enjoy myself, when my daughter is stuck there, dying." Miley explained.

"Ohh, I am sorry, Mrs. Ryans. I hope she gets better for your sake." The nice lady smiled.

"You, can call me Miley. Actually in a couple days it is her birthday. And she is going to spend her last birthday in the hospital. I wouldn't be able to do it. She told the nurse she would rather die, then suffer in the hospital for that long. It has been three months!" Miley cried, begging to feel more emotional.

"Don't worry, cry. I you deserve to cry right now. No one else is here, go ahead, and cry. I wont judge. I know your reason." she smiled.

Meanwhile, Lilly was dishing out the food onto the plats, when Jasmine, walked out.

"Hey, Honey. Your up late, did you go to sleep late or something?" Lilly asked, sitting down at the table.

"Yeah, I guess. Where are the two boys?" Jasmine asked.

"They are at a sleep over, I suppose." Lilly said, still remembering what Jake had recently told her. She couldn't believe that is why Emily was dying! That was just scary. Miley might have it to! And then Alex! That would be disastrous!

Miley walked into the house, looking at her family, enjoying a nice breakfast. Looking like they were having the time of their life. Lilly jumped out. She ran over.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lilly whispered.

"Tell you what?" Miley asked, knowing she was in for something bad!

"You, know. That Emily has Leukemia!" Lilly yelled, in a whisper.

"I am sorry, Lilly. But me and Jake just found out, like a week ago, and it was a lot to handle. I couldn't tell anyone, I am sorry." Miley cried, once again.

"No, Miley. I am not mad. I know your going through something really hard, so I understand. But, please don't cry. Jasmine knows nothing, and she is really irritated about that. So when your ready for her to know everything, you can tell her." Lilly said, walking back to the table like nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, Emily was laying in her hospital bed, making a wish for her birthday. The things she put on the list was:

**I want to get better. **

**That was the only thing Emily put on her wish list. The only thing she wanted. Was to get better. Not staying in the hospital bed, until she died. She didn't want to die. **

**The nurse came into the hospital room, she smiled. **

"**Emily, are you done with your wish list? Your parents are here, and they want to see it." she smiled, taking the sheet of paper from Emily. The nurse disappeared, for a moment to give the sheet of paper, to Miley, and Jake. **

**They sighed, when reading the only wish on the paper. She really wanted to get better. She was looking worse and worse every day. And, it was painful to see. For everyone to see. Miley couldn't handle it! It was just agony to see Emily like this. So, sad, and in pain. Emily was usually the kind of girl that was smiling, and playful, energetic. And many more characteristics. But now? None. It was hopeless. Miley wished there was a cure for her, only daughter. But there wasn't. And she was going to die, no one knew when. But it was going to happen. **


	19. The worst time in our lifes!

More and more time went by. Emily got worse, and worse. Finally it came, to life and death.

*flash backs (italics)*

_**On a warm sunny day in July, Miley was looking through a newspaper, and Jake, was shopping for some food. Shouldn't it be the other way around? **_

_**Jasmine walked up to Miley. "Miley, can I ask you something?" **_

"_**Sure, what's up? Are you having any issue's?" Miley asked, putting her newspaper, down, and looked into Jasmines eyes. **_

"_**What is wrong with Emily? Why hasn't she came home, why is mom always crying for her sake? I no nothing about this! And I am tired about that! I am deserving to know the truth!" Jasmine, cried. "Please, tell me. Even though me and Emily never really did get along, we are like sisters." **_

"_**Ok, well, Emily is dying. She has been at the hospital for the last, forever. It feels like, and, well, she is never going to get better. I am extremely sad about that." Miley explained to, a teary eyed Jasmine. **_

"_**Wow! Mom told me she was at camp. I believed it at first, but when it had been a long time, I was starting to think she had lied. And Mom told me she would never lie!" Jasmine whined. **_

"_**She lied, because I wanted her to. It would be to much for more people to know. And, I really didn't want you to know at the time. I am sorry, if that offended you, but I have a reason. But right now I really have to go pee, so will you excuse me?" Miley asked, running to the bathroom. **_

_**It turns out, Miley did one more thing, then peeing. She puked too. Wonderful! **_

_**Jake came home from the grocery store. He walked up to Miley, and gave her a huge hug. **_

"_**I missed you, baby. How is my baby doing?" Jake asked, talking to the tummy. **_

"_**We're both fine. I am so worried, everything is going wrong! Like, my children. Everything! I just hope Alex doesn't get sick to, that would be torture! And, then I would know I would have it! And that would be just wonderful right now!" Miley said, into Jakes chest. **_

"_**Everything will be fine. And whatever happens. Whatever. It happened for a reason. You, know I am true. You just don't want to admit it." Jake smiled, taking Miley, in his arms, and tilting her, until she said stop. He quickly kissed her. **_

"_**You, know I am pregnant right? I cant bend, you can still kiss me, though. Just don't bend me, when you try to kiss me! And yes, I know, it looks romantic, but I am more concerned about the baby's well being then your romantic, attitude." Miley smiled, kissing him back. "I love you." **_

"_**I love you, too." Jake smiled, touching his lips to her's softly, and perfectly. **_

_**12:00 came, Miley, Jake, Lilly, Oliver, Alex and Jasmine were sitting at the table eating dinner. **_

"_**Wow, Lilly, I didn't know you were such a good cook. This is incredible!" Miley smiled, but like every time she smiles, a picture of Emily pops into her head, and she immediately turns the smile upside down. Which really annoyed her. **_

_**After dinner, the phone rang. Lilly ran over, while Miley, was having pain. **_

"_**Hello." Lilly answered out of breath. **_

"_**Hello, is this Miley, or Jake Ryans?" a man asked. **_

"_**Um, no, I am Lilly, Mileys friend. Is there a problem?" Lilly asked, looking at the caller id. It was the hospital. **_

"_**Can you get one of them, for me please? This is urgent." The man, told her. **_

_**Lilly ran to get one of either Jake or Miley. Miley was in the bathroom, so Jake came. **_

"_**Hello. Who might this be?" Jake asked, but already knew who it was. **_

"_**The hospital, calling about your daughter. Um, you and your wife should come down, right away. It is important." The man told Jake, soothingly. **_

"_**Yeah, sure. We will be right down. Thank you." Jake told him, trying not to cry. **_

_**Jake and Miley quickly headed down to the hospital, pretty sure they already knew what was wrong. They came through the door, to Emily's room. But all that laid there, was a lifeless body. Gone, to the place above. **_

_**Miley hid her head, in Jakes chest, starting to cry. The nurse went outside, with them. **_

"_**I am terribly sorry for your loss. All she was saying was, I want to die. Please help me die. And, now, I guess she thought it was really time. We did everything in our power to try and keep her with us, but nothing worked. I will give you some time to say your final goodbyes." The nurse told them, smiling. **_

_**Miley and Jake, walked into the room, where there lifeless daughter laid. So, innocent. So brave. And she will be forever remembered. **_

_**Miley sat down beside the bed, where her daughter laid, innocently. **_

"_**Honey," Miley began. "I am sorry, for how you suffered through this hurtful time. You will never have the life, every other kid has. But, I hope you enjoy your new home, and hope you have a great rest of your life. I will miss you so. And, one more thing I am sorry about, is that how me and your father hurt you, through that hurtful time. Sorry." **_

_**Jake looked down at Miley, he smiled. "That was beautiful, honey. And please, don't feel as this was your fault. This is just a way of life. And, now we can keep our mind on the new baby, when it comes." Jake kissed her forehead. **_

_**Jake stepped closer. "Honeybee, I don't have that much to say, but like your mother had said, we will miss you so. And, I know your life hasn't been the best life, any other girl has had. With the break-up, many times. And your mother meting new people, dating them. It must have made you sick, like you would never want to forgive us. I know, me and your mother will never fully be forgiven. But, we want you to know, we love you.. Forever and Always. Have fun, in your new chapter of life." Jake finished, sitting down beside his wife. Who was crying, letting every little tear slip. **_

_**A couple hours, later, Miley and Jake walked into their new, house. Miley looked like she was still crying, and she was. Lilly walked up to them, and asked: "Is everything ok?" **_

_**Miley shook her head, no. "No, nothing is ok. She is gone. When we looked at the bed, at her lifeless body, I couldn't stand it. My little girl is gone!" cried, Miley. **_

_**Lilly moved closer towards Miley, and gave her best friend and soothing hug. "It will be ok, even though it seems like hell, right now, it will get better soon. I promise." Lilly smiled, still hugging her bawling friend. **_

"_**Are you sure?" Miley asked, taking a step back, towards Jake. Who was now, holding her slim arms. Hugging her gently from the behind. **_

_**Lilly shook her head, "I am not sure of anything. But, we can hope to good, everything will be fine. I am sorry. When are you going to tell Alex?" Lilly asked, nodding at the boy sitting in the kitchen doing his homework. **_

"_**At dinner tonight. When I tell, Jasmine also." Miley sighed. Looking at the ground. **_

*flashback over*

**A/N: So how was this chapter? I will tell you a secret, i cried while writing it. Please, review! I hope you liked this chapter, as much as i liked writing it! And, thank you, everyone who always reviews my story's! And, i have a little challenge for you guys. I want every one to bring someone to read this story, who ever brings more people, will get a shout out in my chapter. (write how many people and what their names are, in a review) TO WIN!**


	20. Mandy Lynn Ryans

Everyone where seated at the dinner table, like every other day, but this time Miley put out another plate where Emily used to sit. Alex came to the table, Miley could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Emily is coming home tonight!" Alex asked, excitement raging in his voice.

"Sit, down. Me and your father have some news to share with you, once we start eating." Miley announced to everyone at the table.

Once everyone started to eat, Miley started. "Well, this morning, me and your father went to the hospital, to see Emily. And well, there is no easy way to say this, so. She died. She is not going to be with us, anymore. But, she will always in our hearts." Miley smiled, at the teary eyed Alex.

Jasmine, looked at the table, "There was so much we didn't get to do. And, we never were best friends. And, now she is gone?" Jasmine cried. "I cant believe it!"

"Jasmine, I know it hurts. I know your pain. But, it, I don't know. But, all those fights you guys had, they were funny to watch. And your always going to have those memories. And, whenever you had a fight with her, you always forgave each other. It may have took some time, but it always happened. That is a sign of a real friendship." Miley explained to Jasmine.

"How are you so sure? She was your daughter. You should be more sad, then me. It doesn't make any sense!" Emily said, seeming confused, at the moods of the people at the table that night.

Alex just stayed quiet. Miley knew something was seriously wrong, and she had a really good idea.

"Alex, talk. Express your feelings. This conversation will never leave this table." Miley said, grabbing his hand, gently squeezing it.

"I don't have anything to say. May I be excused?" Alex said, politely, not wanting to show any emotion to this, good or bad.

Miley looked at him, sadly. "Sure, go." Miley sighed.

3 months later.

Miley was nine months pregnant. She had been three times, more emotional, with everything that went on, three months ago. Today it was three months, from the day Emily died. They didn't have a funeral. Just a small gathering, at a cemetery, for the burying, and then went home. A very simple thing, nothing more. That is what Emily would have wanted. Full of all her friends, and parents, and family. No one else. No one!

Miley wobbled around the house, looking for anything that was out of place. She was just so bored. Some people were coming over for supper tonight, for the 3 month anniversary, of Emily's death. Just a small gathering of people she loved dearly.

Around 3 Miley started to cook, supper. She could feel some pain in her stomach, but declared it was nothing to serious….. But it was…

Everyone started to knock on the doors, coming in at 5. The pain started to get bigger and bigger. Miley didn't know what was going on, but she still had faith that is was nothing. Everyone was here that was coming.

The pain, started to decrease. Which took a lot of worry off of Miley's shoulders. But about an hour later, it came back. Ten times worse!

Miley ran to find Jake. But he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Finally she found Lilly.

"Lilly, I have an issue!" Miley yelled, over all of the people in the house.

"What is it, Miley?" Lilly asked.

"I am having a baby. I am in labour. For the past hour, or so. And, now, it is time!" Miley, screamed, at the pain in her stomach.

Lilly ran outside, to find Jake sitting on the pavement. Lilly bent over and whispered something into his ear, and he immediately got up and started the truck.

They drove to the hospital. Miley practically screaming the whole way there.

*The Next Day*

Miley got home, today. Having a baby, on the day of her daughters death, 3 months ago, was weird. And awkward. But now at least she had another beautiful daughter, to keep her company. Her name was Mandy Lynn Ryans. She was the joy, of Mileys world.

Mandy was just the most perfect little girl. That she had right now.

Lilly rushed up to them, startling them, half to death.

"Lilly, are you ok? It is just a baby, you will be able to see it a lot more." Miley laughed, at her friend, just bouncing up to them, like a child.

"That, and something else. Me, and Oliver, and Jasmine are moving! Not till summer, though. But we are moving!" Lilly said, jumping up and down, excitedly.

"Your moving?" Miley asked, feeling a whole in her heart, appear.

"Yeah, why aren't you happy dancing? Your suppose to be happy for me, Miley. What is wrong?" Lilly asked, as her happiness vanished.

"I don't want you to leave. You have always been here for me. When I didn't feel like cooking, you cooked for us. Please, you cant leave, me." Miley begged.

"I don't know, Miley. I have lived here, for at least 8 years, or more. I need to experience the rent, and everything else. Buying groceries, of my own. Miley I have to do this. If you were my real friend, you would help me reach this goal." Lilly said. Miley could feel the warm glow of her eyes, turn into a icy stare.

"But, you love it here. You love the life you have here. We are a team, and I need you most of all right now, I am not going to be able to take care of the baby myself." Miley begged. "Please."

"What are you talking about, what about Jake? He will be there, won the?" Lilly asked, shifting from one foot to the other. Miley could hear confuse in her voice.

"He got a new job. He is going to work in CPR. He will be gone for weeks at a time. Please, don't leave me. We are like sisters." Miley begged.

"Fine, I wont leave if you call your father, and actually mean it." Lilly smiled, evilly. Why did she always have to be like this?

"Fine." Miley sighed. "I will, but not till tomorrow. I want to get used to my new baby girl!" Miley said, handing her to Lilly. Who started to make funny faces at her. She started to cry, of fright.


	21. Phone call to her dad

"Lilly, she is scared! Don't make scary faces at her." Miley said, pretty much laughing to death.

"Ohh, come on Miley, you know she likes it." Lilly said, turning her head back to Mandy. Which she could now see that she was so scared. "Ok, maybe your right. Umm, here you go. You can have her back. I don't want her getting a bad feeling about me." Lilly handed Mandy back to Miley, who was trying not to laugh.

"Ok, I am going to put her to bed. She is getting tired. Hey! When are you and Oliver having another special little kid?" Miley asked, accidentally smacking Lilly on the shoulder. "Oh my gosh! I am sorry!"

"It is ok. And, I am not sure. I don't know if I want to have another kid. I don't know if I have time. But, maybe and if we do it wont be for a while, till at least Mandy would be two." Lilly said, starting to walk away.

"Lilly, we are the super moms! We can handle two babies at one time. If you want one, do it. And besides it would be at least a year until it is actually here. So I don't see what the problem is." Miley said nonchalantly.

"I said I will think about it! And if you bother me about it, then I wont! So shut the hell up!" Lilly said, irritated.

"Wow, ok. I am sorry. I am going to put, Mandy to sleep. Talk to me when you don't have an attitude." Miley said, smirking. Miley walked into the babies room, putting her into the crib.

Lilly walked out of the house. Slamming the door. Miley, after putting Mandy into bed, came out, just in time for the door to slam.

"What the hell!"

Miley followed Lilly out the door, tracing every step Lilly took.

"Lilly!" Miley called. "Lilly, where are you going!"

"Go away! I am just going for a walk! And it doesn't involve you!" Lilly yelled, not looking behind her.

"Lilly, I am sorry." Miley yelled.

"Ohh, really. Your sorry!" Lilly yelled, immediately stopping.

"Where are you going?" Miley asked, changing the topic.

"Just get away from me!" Lilly yelled. Running to the other side of the rode. Looking behind her, seeing Miley looking more confused then ever. Lilly could feel the tears coming on.

Miley came back home, slamming the door behind her. Mandy started to cry. Alex ran out of his room.

"Mommy are you ok?" Alex asked, being picked up by Miley.

"Yeah, me and aunty Lilly had a little fight. Nothing for you to worry about. I will make something for you to eat. What do you want?" Miley asked, making her way over to the kitchen.

"Macaroni And Cheese!" Alex yelled.

"Alex don't yell. Go play with your toys. You woke Mandy up. I will be right back. Oliver!" Miley yelled, running over to Mandy's room.

"Miley what's wrong?" Oliver asked, stopping Miley.

"Can you make two boxes of Macaroni? Please." Miley asked, clearly showing that she is tired.

"Defiantly. Miley you make everything pretty much for us, and well I am your best friend, I am sure I can take 20 minutes off my sleep to make lunch. Please, go make Many stop crying." Oliver begged.

"Sure, if you would let me go, I would." Miley smiled.

"Right." Oliver went over to the kitchen and started making lunch.

A couple hours later, Jake came through the door, followed by Lilly.

"Miley, what the hell!" Jake yelled.

"Jake, what the hell is wrong? Oh, Lilly. What did you tell him? He has nothing to do with our fight, it is OUR fight. Not his. We have to fix it." Miley sighed.

"Miley, she said nothing to me. I just found her wondering aimlessly around town. And you answered my question. What did you guys fight about? She told me nothing." Jake said.

"Jake it is none of your business. Please, we will take care of this our self's. Now if you don't mind, we are going to go talk about our little fight." Miley said, taking Lilly's hand and leading her to Miley's room.

"Miley I don't wanna talk to you. Please, just understand that." Lilly pleaded.

"No Lilly. We are best friends. I wouldn't want to throw that all away because of a stupid little fight. Lilly we have been friends for 15 fricking years! I wouldn't want to throw that all away. Lilly in a month it will be 16 years." Miley told Lilly.

"It has really been 15 years? That we have been best friends?" Lilly asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, we have been friends for 15 years. We became friends when we were 12. We are 26 now. 15 years. I don't wanna lose that. Yeah, sure we have made some stupid decisions, but friends do that. It is something that always happens. And whenever I do something wrong, you always run away, before I can tell you why I did that thing. Because I just came home from having a baby, I was very tired, but when I came back into the living room to see you slam the door, I couldn't even breathe. Because you are my best friend, and I would hate to not be friends with you." Miley explained.

"I forgive you. Only if you will phone your dad, and actually mean it." Lilly smiled. "Oh ya, you wanna be friends again and I want you to phone your dad. It is a win win situation."

"No I would call it blackmail. But if that is the only way I would get you back, my answer for that would be a 'hell ya'" Miley smiled following Lilly to the phone.

Miley dialled her fathers number, scared as hell. It was ringing, that was making Miley even more scared. She thought that she would never have to talk to her father ever again. But, obviously she was wrong about that.

"Hello." A man answered. It wasn't her dad. Who was it?

"Hi, um this is Miley Ryans. Last name used to be Stewarts. Is Robby there?" Miley asked, feeling butterflies, flying in her stomach.

"Miley?" The man asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Miley asked, a little scared that this person knew who she was.

"Jackson. Your brother!" Jackson enthused.

"Jackson? Oh my gosh! I have missed you so much. How have you been doing?" Miley asked excitedly.

"Oh, I just came home to see dad. He still talks about you so much. He misses you so much. And I know he shouldn't have done what he did, but he is your father Miles. You gotta give him another chance." Jackson told her.

"I know, that is why I phoned. I wanted to talk to him. Maybe make things right. I have missed him, and you so much. I don't know how I have made it through these 6 years." Miley said. "Is he there? I really wanna talk to him."

"Yeah, one second I will go get him for you. It was nice talking to you Miles! I miss you so much." Jackson went to go get Robby.

Lilly walked closer to Miley. "Who were you talking to?"

"Jackson. Oh, shhh. My dad is here."

"Miley, is that you?" Robby asked.

Miley nodded. "Yeah, dad. It is me. I have missed you so much, and I know you have missed me., too." Miley told her father.

"No, darling. I have don't more then just missed you. I am so sorry for what I did. You had every right to never talk to me again. But I am glad that you did decide to." Robby said, crying. "How many grand children do I have?"

"Well you used to have 3, but now you only 2 now." Miley sighed.

"Why don't I have 3?" Robby asked.

"Because my oldest, her name was Emily she died of Leukemia. A couple months ago. And, well then you have Alex he is 5. And Mandy Lynn who is 3 days old." Miley told him.

"Miley, darling I am so sorry. I know that must be really hard on you. I am proud of you. Normal kids wouldn't be able to do that with out a parent. And you have." Robby sighed.

"Yeah, I have missed you so much. Daddy. Do you want to come spend the Easter weekend with me and my family? I will pay for it." Miley asked him.

"I would do it, and pay for it. I would do anything to be able to see my daughter again. It has not been easy on me to be away from you for 6 years, and to not have any contact with you, either." Robby said.

"Ok, well I will talk to you tomorrow or something, and we can work this all out, but I have to go. Mandy is getting hungry. Bye Dad." Miley hung up, and began to cry.

Lilly went into Miley's room. "I am so proud of you. Miley, you did what I wouldn't be able to do that if my dad did something like that to me. Good job Miley. So he is coming down?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah. And I am so happy." Miley smiled.

* * *

**_Only one more chapter after this one! Hope all of you keep reading it, when it is over. And please review this chapter. What did you guys think about how Miley actually phoned her dad? I thought that was really cute, and i am happy i thought of that. So, hope you enjoyed this chapter. And, once again only one more chapter left. Are you guys ready for that?_**


	22. They are here, and now it is over

"Yeah, and I'm so happy."

A few days later. _Knock, Knock, Knock. _

Miley went to answer the door, and to her surprise, Robby and Jackson, with his new girlfriend Siena were standing on her door step.

"Daddy! I cant believe you are actually here!" Miley screamed, hugging her father. "Jackson!" Miley hugged Jackson also. "Jackson who is this?" Miley asked pointing at Siena.

"Oh, sorry Miles, this is Siena. My girlfriend." Jackson smiled, pulling Siena closer to him, and gave her a nice hug.

"Oh, hello Siena. Nice to meet you, my name is Miley. I am Jackson's brother, and Robby's daughter." Miley held her hand out to Siena.

"Nice to meet you, Miley." Siena shook Miley's hand.

Miley was showing them around her huge house. And, for only being 26 it was a huge house!

"Miley how did you get this huge house?" Jackson asked, dumbstruck.

"I am me, Jackson. You know what, that is how I got this house. You should know that that would give me a lot of money." Miley told her brother, not wanting to give his new girlfriend any hints.

"Miley she knows you were Hannah Montana. Every body knows. Remember you told the entire world." Jackson told his sister.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Miley laughed. "And here, Jackson you and Siena will be staying in this room. You can go un pack."

Miley lead her father to his room. Slightly smaller. "Here you go daddy. This is your room. You can un pack also. Dinner is at 5. Have your hands washed, and be sitting in the dinning room 5 minutes too. I have some important news before we begin eating." Miley told him, walking out of his new room.

Miley came back down stairs, where Lilly was reading a book. Like normal.

"Thank you, Lilly. If you didn't make me phone him, I never would have. And he never would have been here right now. Thank you so much." Miley hugged her friend.

"You welcome." Lilly smiled. "I have to tell you something. And this something is gonna be announced at dinner as well."

"Oh, wow. It must be important." Miley smiled. "What is it?"

"I am pregnant." Lilly smiled.

Miley's mouth fell.

5 o'clock came. Everyone was seated at the dinner table. Miley stood up.

"Hello, everyone. Now, we have 3 very important people sitting here today. Robby Stewart my father. Siena, and Jackson Stewart. Jackson is my brother. Have a good dinner. Now, as I can remember Lilly has some thing to say before we eat. Go ahead, Lilly." Miley sat down, and looked at Lilly who was now standing, and she looked as happy as ever.

"Hello, everybody. I have some very exciting news. I am pregnant!" Lilly told everyone. Not leaving anytime for anyone to say anything.

"Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, Oliver we are having another baby!" Lilly cried.

"Oh my gosh Lilly, I cant believe it! I love you." Oliver hugged his wife. Immediately this being the best day of his life.

Every one started to clap.

The night was coming to an end. Miley was putting Alex to bed. Robby came into his room.

"Hey Dad. Right sorry, I totally forgot. Alex this is your grandpa. My daddy." Miley smiled at her son.

"Hi grandpa!" The smile that was on his face was the best smile Miley had ever seen him give.

Miley and Robby walked out of Alex's room. "Honey I am so happy for you. You have matured to a wonderful person, and the worlds best mom! Your mother would be so happy for you." Robby hugged his daughter, then went up to his room.

Miley loved having her dad with her. She had missed him so much. Jake came over to where Miley was sitting.

"Honey you have done awesome. I love you. Come on, it is late. Lets go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day. Today is old news." Jake picked her up, and cradled her like a baby. He took her into their room.

"I love you." Miley said, while being carried to their room.

"I bet I love you more." Jake smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I don't know. I have never stopped loving you. And I never will. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. And, of course with our wonderful children." Miley smiled, sitting in their bed.

"Yeah? But it is not all of our children. We have one missing." Jake sighed.

"Yeah, but she isn't missing. She is still here. She will never leave our hearts. And, wherever we go, she will always be with us. I promise." Miley smiled, turning the lights off and drifting off into a sleep.

That night, Miley dreamt of, her mother, and daughter.

_Miley walked up to her mother, in heaven. "Mom, make sure Emily does ok. Please. Me and Jake miss her terribly." _

_My mother nodded her head. "You did right my daughter. I knew you would succeed in this crazy mixed up world. And I would do anything for you, or your daughter. Now, get some sleep my sweet. I miss you so." _

That night Miley slept so good. And she knew that her daughter would be in good hands. Forever and Always.

* * *

**_This is offically the last chapter. Please review. Hope you enjoyed it. And, if you had any problems with the last chapter, please let me know. I really want to know your advice. And, please tell me what you thought about this chapter. Hope you liked it. And it is over. :(_**


End file.
